Moving On and Moving Forward
by AKEMI SHIKON
Summary: What if, in New Moon, Edward never came back? What if Jasper comes back? What will happen? So many questions that have two simple answers: move on and move forward.
1. Chapter 1

"You_ will never see me again."_

And he kept his word. Edward left me and never came back. I wish I could say that I harnessed my inner woman power and picked myself up and moved on, but I can't. I was heartbroken for four whole months. Three whole months of living without my Edward and our family. I considered, and I still do, the Cullens my family. How could I not? They welcomed me into their home and hearts. Alice was my very best friend even though she and I are so different.I will always love them.

Jacob, my sweet Jacob, helped me through those months. He picked me up and kept me from going catatonic again. He made sure I smiled, laughed, and cried on his shoulder. To this day, our relationship is very strong. We did date after I officially moved on for a while, but then he met his imprint. We parted on good terms and have stayed friends.

So now, here I am, one year later after my breakup with my first love, sitting in my English Lit. class as a senior in Forks High School. Even though I find Shakespeare very interesting, today I cannot concentrate. I took a look around the room and I see, that for once, everyone is paying attention.

From the corner of my eye, I see a flurry of movement. It's Angela. Angela is sitting next to me, taking notes faithfully, as always. Ever since the Cullens have been gone, I have gotten closer to Angela Webber. I find it hard to believe that I kept her at a distance during the time the Cullens were here. She is so different from them. She's a faithful friend, loyal, quiet, unassuming, and smart. I definitely count her as my best friend.

Unfortunately my lack of attention is noticed and Mr. Burns, the teacher, called out my name.

"If you can, read the next passage." As I have said, I love Shakespeare so I know _Hamlet _by heart. It is easy to figure out where the class is in the play and I begin to read.

Twenty minutes later the bell rings and I walk to the doorway and wait for Angela. She always takes her time leaving the class. She finally rushes up to me, blushing and apologizing like she does to me every day. I smile ruefully and somewhat bitterly. That was me, not so long ago, though it seems that way. I blushed easily and had not a care in the world. Even when I was harboring the biggest secret in the history of mankind, my thoughts and days were filled with Edward and his family like any normal teenage girl with a boyfriend. How things change. Sometimes, I feel forty instead of eighteen.

"Bella? Hello? You still with me?"

"Huh? Yeah...no, I'm not, sorry," I give a sheepish smile. Today is just not my day. Maybe I should just ditch. As of right now, my attention span is not very good and probably won't be for the rest of the day.

"So Ben was wanting to go into Port Angeles and go to that new ice rink. You want to come with? " Angela continued.

"I don't think Ben would appreciate me crashing your date" I stick my tongue out at her. She returns the gesture and smiles.

"It's not a date, goose. He has already invited two of his friends. As much as I love him, I really don't feel comfortable being the only girl in a group of boys. Please?" Now how can I resist when she puts it like that? I roll my eyes and give her a smile.

"Well, when you put it that way...of course I'll go with. When are we going?"

"We were thinking this tomorrow evening. It's a week night so it won't be that packed. Does that sound good?" By now we have stopped at our lockers which are conveniently next to one another.

"Yeah, I'll just need to make sure that Charlie has a well balanced dinner waiting in the fridge before hand. Hey, I'm not feeling up to the rest of the day, I'm gonna ditch ok? I'll see you later."

I hurry down the hall before she could call me back and lecture me. Timid she may be, but she is no pushover. If she knows you and sees you do something that she does not agree with, she'll let you know.

Out in the parking lot, I make double sure that the guard could not see me then climb into my truck before zooming away from the school. That's another thing that has changed about me. I no longer fear high speeds. In fact, as a graduation present, Jacob is in the process of remodeling a motorcycle. He's assured me that when it's done it's "gonna go so fucking fast that it'll make race car drivers ashamed." That boy swears like a sailor. My mouth isn't that clean, but if there was a competition, Jake would win hands down.

I finally reach my destination and turn off the truck. To anyone else, I parked randomly by the woods. To Edward, he'd know right away where I was headed. I hiked the hour and a half hike and finally stepped into The Meadow. Even though Edward is no longer here and we are no longer together, this place is a great place to get away and think. It's the one of the few things that I am grateful to Edward for. Yeah, I'll admit, I'm angry. I will always harbor a bit of anger towards Edward. My first love he may be, but he broke my heart in the worst way and that is inexcusable. I'm human, sadly, and not perfect. However, I have to give credit where credit is due. He's my first love, made me aware of the supernatural world, and gave me another family.

I lay back in the grass and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. My nap did not last long, however, because I woke to the sound of thunder and realized that I forgot my rain coat in the truck.

_'Damn, please not now. I can't go to Charlie's. He'd kill me.'_ Another thunder clap boomed and it sounded closer. It was either leave now and get in trouble or take my sweet time and get a bit wet but not in trouble. It took me half a minute to decide. Get a bit wet it is. I walked around The Meadow before finally starting my way back to my truck. Two hours and soaked clothing later, I make it to my truck and finally began my drive to Charlie's. For some reason, I have never truly at home there. I even called Renee's house...Renee's. The only time I have truly felt at home was with the Cullen's. Go figure. I felt the most comfortable in a house full of vampire's where control was a bit difficult. As Edward would say, no self preservation.

I finally make it to the house and find that Charlie is not home. I proceed with my nightly schedule. Prepare dinner, read, finish making dinner, homework, greet Charlie, eat, shower, bed, read, and then sleep. It's a whole 'wash, rinse, repeat' thing. Such is a day in the life of Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

The smell of human blood wafted through the open automatic doors and taunted my senses. The emotions in this place were haywire. Lust, anger, deceit, jealousy, hate, anticipation, giddiness, contentment, and curiosity. A growl was building in my chest.

_**'Kill. Destroy. Dominate. Slaughter. Blood. Delicious blood. Power. Blood.'**_

The delicious smell of human blood and strong emotions had the Major clamoring to get out. It took every painful effort not to go on a rampage. The last time he almost slipped free, he hurt Alice. Not physically, I'd never let him do that, but emotionally. We made her leave her best friend.

_'Bella..'_

Bella was precious to everyone. However, it was Alice and Edward that loved her the most. Then I had to fuck up my control and tried attack her over a stupid fucking paper cut. A paper cut that smelled so fucking good. One moment we were watching her open presents, the next, we were all watching a single drop of blood fall to the floor. A luscious, sweet, fragrant, drop of mother fucking blood. Not only was my bloodlust raging, but everyone else's as well and being an empath, I felt the whole shitload of it. As the drop descended, the Major was halfway out screaming **'mine!' **It was as if Bella was my singer and not Edward's. Needless to say, I was almost in front of her before Edward pushed me away and I ended up on the remains of his beloved piano. I was dragged outside. While Alice was outside with me later on, Bella was inside getting her _arm _stitched up. Yeah, her arm. Turns out that right before Edward sent me flying into his piano, he pushed her out of the way into the _glass _table that had _breakable ceramic_ plates on it.

The whole family, except Edward of course, seems to have forgotten that I was not the only one who fucked up that day. The feelings of guilt Edward was constantly projecting could rival my own.

After he dropped her off that night, the fucker came back and went on a spiel how we were too dangerous and that she needed a clean break. And of course, like little minions, everyone started packing up while he went to 'say goodbye'. At first, there was the initial protestation, but then he said "What are you going to do when Jasper tries to attack her again?". Cue the effort to conceal their disappointment. I looked to Alice expecting her to defend me. I know I'm lacking and not good enough ninety-nine percent of the time, but I'm her husband and she knows I work real hard on my control. I really thought that she would say something, but she didn't. However, after analyzing her emotions carefully, I realized that she was hurting. A lot. And why shouldn't she be hurt? If I hadn't attacked, Edward wouldn't feel the need to leave and Alice wouldn't have to leave her only friend. Her best friend.

I must have been projecting because my thoughts on Bella were interrupted.

"Sweetie, you know I have already forgiven you," she reached up to the tips of her toes and gave my cheek a kiss, "now come on! We need to go get the present! Oh and get you a new tie!"

A small wave of lust from her reached me and I quirked an eyebrow before sending her a wave of my own lust. Her eyes darkened. I went up to her and gave the most passionate kiss up to date, not caring about our surroundings. My sweet wife whimpered.

"A new tie huh?" I whispered huskily.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"Well then let's go get that present and new tie."

The present was for Doucheward. Edward has been reduced to a douche in my eyes. In the beginning of their separation, Edward's emotions were so negative and melancholy that I had to leave with Alice for days at a time into the Alaskan wilderness. Then, his emotions started changing gradually and new ones emerged. Romantic ones. For Tanya Denali. I tried speaking of Bella when he was around and his only feelings would be nostalgic with a bit of romantic affection.

The prick was good at hiding his romance with the Denali coven leader for none of the family noticed, of course, save for Alice and I. Why we never told the rest of family or tried to stop it is still a mystery to me. One day, we all went hunting (Edward excluded of course, he had chosen to stay behind) and when we came back, Edward came outside of the house with Tanya, his arm around her waist and a ring on her finger. Even Alice was surprised with that one. At first, she felt anger, hurt, and betrayal towards him, and then she got that 'vision look' in her eyes and her emotions towards him changed to giddiness. Whatever she saw convinced her that the marriage should happen. She, Tanya, and Esme planned the wedding, which was tonight. I know traditionally the wedding gifts are given at the Bridal Shower but Alice insisted that the gift should be saved for the day of the wedding. I guess I know why now.

As I watched my pixie wife skip and twirl her way to an antique shop, I couldn't help but marvel how she was mine.

When I first saw her in the diner all those decades ago, I knew she must be an angel. An angel sent to drag me to hell. Instead, she took me up and with her light she pierced my darkness. After all, I am the dark, vulgar, hardened soldier and she's, well, Alice. I must be doing something right in order for her to continue to put up with my shit constantly.

I vow this to you, Alice, I will continue trying my hardest to be the man you deserve, no matter how much I'm not. Never again will you even get a glimpse of the darkness within me.

When we got back to the house, I make sweet, gentle love to my wife while her wrists were tied up with the new tie. It was something new for us, for she never liked any sort of kink. Needless to say, we both were very satisfied afterward. We both got up and got ready for the wedding. As usual, it took me a shorter time to get ready for I was already half dressed. Alice and I never made love with me being fully naked. I have never felt comfortable showing my scars and she has never pushed because my scars upset her and she can't bear to see them. It's a strange arrangement, but it works for us.

**FIC REC'S:**

**_The Blessing and The Curse _by The Black Arrow-This story is her first fic and let me tell you, it's amazing. It has a decent amount of angst and just is totally awesome! The best part? It's complete so you won't have to wait for any updates :D**

**_Dead on My Feet _by Cesca Marie-This is a Cancerward fic. This story is...there are no words for it. It's just amazing. In this fic, Edward is a cancer patient in remission when he meets the new student Bella Swan who happens to be his Bio partner. It's hate at first sight. Or is it? Read for yourself. It's pure awesomeness. There's a lot of awesome stuff in it.**

**_Insecurites _by JamesRamsey-If you haven't heard of or read this fic, then you're not from earth. This is an amazing fic and it is also completed so no anxious waiting for an update! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

I had to admit. The wedding was very nice. Tanya looked so exotic and beautiful, but no one could compare to my Alice. Tanya may have been exotic, but my Alice was ethereal. Watching her walk down that aisle looking like a wood sprite brought me back to the day we were first married. Our wedding was also here in Alaska, because my control was still unstable. In fact, at the time, my irises were tinged red because I had slipped up a few days prior. I was so upset that I slipped up that I actually made to run away, but Alice in Alice fashion chased me down.

_(Flashback)_

_I didn't have a destination in mind, only the thought to get far away. Away from Alice, away from hurting her._

_A presence and mixture of emotions was coming my way._

_Love, patience, concern, more love. Alice._

_I began to run away again when I was jerked around. Alice was glaring at me and stuck a finger in my face._

_"Now listen here mister! Our wedding is in three days and I have every last detail planned! You will not ruin my day of pledging my love for you, so you better get back here!"_

_I stood there gaping, stunned. She's not mad? No, she still loves me. She still loves me! A big grin crossed my face and I took her hand and we ran back to our future. Together._

_(End of FB)_

The day of our wedding, she looked like a, beautiful water sprite with a beautiful baby blue dress covered with white lace detail, and a small white veil with baby blue embroidery.

That night, we made sweet passionate love in our new bedroom. She didn't even comment on my scars until the next morning, when she saw me in the bright light of the sun for the first time.

Once the wedding reception was over and Edward and Tanya left for their honeymoon, I went in search of Alice. I hadn't seen in the past two hours and I wanted one last dance with my wife now that most of the guests were gone.

"Alice? Alice, love, where are you sweetling?" There was no answer.

"Alice?"

After a quick search of the house I did the next best thing for finding her. I began following her scent. Her scent led me into the woods and I came across a tree stump. On that tree stump there was an envelope. A small feeling of dread filled me but I pushed it away. Maybe this was a new erotic game. An erotic scavenger hunt. I growled in arousal.

I went to the stump and opened the envelope and gave a big sniff before reading it. It was drenched in her scent and I gave a small smile. I began to read and that smile got smaller and smaller.

_Jasper,_

_If you are now reading this, then I am already gone. I care for you so much Jasper that I will get right to the point._

_I have left you and I have been planning to leave you for a while. Ever since the day of Edward's engagement. That vision that I had that day was a vision of me and my true mate. I have to find him. I have seen me and him so happy together. I need to know if what he and I will have will be real. If it is not, then I will come back, my love. I love you, even with the possibility of a true mate and even despite your obvious flaws._

_I am so sorry for leaving like this, but it was the best thing for me to do.I have seen it. Do not try to find me at all. Tomorrow, you will receive our divorce papers in the mail, because incase my vision comes to pass, I don't want any formal ties to you. _

_Take Care Jasper._

_Mary Alice Cullen._

My mind was blank. There was no passage of time, nothing. In the distance, there was an animalistic roar. Where was it coming from? Suddenly, the whole family was in front of me with concerned looks on their faces. Rosalie approached me first, cautiously.

"Jasper, what's wrong Jasper?"

I opened my mouth to answer and instead a whimper came out. I collapsed to the ground and began shaking.

"Jasper?"

**Anger. Intense anger. Hatred. Pain.**

I ran. I didn't know where to go, all I knew was that I had to leave. I needed to leave. Without a word, I took off. Alice left me. Left me alone without a family; without a home, for another fucking man she didn't even know yet.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS :/ I WANTED TO WRITE MORE, BUT IT MADE MORE SENSE TO END IT HERE. BUT DON'T WORRY, THAT JUST MEANS THAT THE NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE DONE A LOT FASTER :D R&R THANKS :)**

**FIC REC'S**

**_Shadowboxer _by nobloodnofoul-This is another Edward/Bella fic :) This story has undergroundfigherward and is very good.**

**_The Fan _by Pears13- Again, Bella/Edward, but it is very good and drama-y :D It will have you reading from beginning to end with no breaks in between, and the Jasper in this fic is just AMAZING. Check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The ice rink was actually pretty fun. We all had fun and smiled a lot, but then, just two days after our visit the news reported that a body of a woman had been found there. She was not so much murdered there, but dumped there; her throat was slit but there was no blood so investigators thought she must have been killed somewhere else. The case has had my dad in and out of the office for the past week and tonight, he has to go to the medical examiner's for the second time because another body was discovered. Same M.O., except this body was of a man and he was dumped in the dumpsters behind the Port Angeles Mall. Normally, if PA was like any other major city in the country, the two cases would be handled by the PAPD, but since Port Angeles is only two times bigger than Forks, the Forks Police department is a branch of the PAPD, so for every major case, Forks PD gets involved.

My dad likes to think that he is sneaky and is protecting me by hiding his files, but his attempts are pretty lame. It's very easy to find and get access his copies of the case files. He doesn't even use a computer to organize everything.

After he leaves, I sit there, reading the files. In both cases, the M.E. found that both victims had no blood whatsoever left in their bodies and that their throats were cut post mortem, and at closer examination they found a mysterious fluid-like substance that had never been seen before near the incisions on the throats.

_'Interesting. What could it be?'_

What could the fluid-like substance be? I thought about it but could come up with nothing.

I put the files back and went into the living room to watch t.v.

Those two murders had nothing to do with me. They're just run-of-the-mill, ordinary, murders. But there's something niggling in the back of my mind. Something that wants me to take a closer look at the case files and continue keeping up with the cases, because there was something important to them. Blankly staring at the t.v. screen, I think and think, but nothing comes to me, and so I push all thoughts of murder out of my mind.

**OOO**

Two weeks passed by and two more bodies were found. Four victims in three weeks. It reminded me of when James and his posse came through and terrorized the town. The cases were eerily similar. Angela said that it was only a matter of time before the people of Forks also became victims.

"Bella!" Someone yelled my name. I turned around and saw that it was Angela. Her eyes were shining with excitement.

"What's up Ange?"

"You will not believe what Jessica told me!"

No, I probably won't. Jessica was Forks' High resident runner up slut. She's not as mean and vicious as Lauren Mallory, but she can get very vindictive and spin tales as efficiently as a spider. I give her the benefit of the doubt anyway, since she has calmed down considerably since she started dating Mike.

"What did Jessica say?"

"She and Mike decided to spend some "quality time" together at the Cullen house and guess what? There was a light in an upstairs window!"

My breath hitched.

"W-what?"

There was a roaring in my ears, my heart was pounding. I felt hot and then cold and sweaty. Angela saw my distress.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I forgot about your past with the Cullens! I'm sorry!"

Her face was apologetic.

_'No, Bella. You are over this. It's been a year. Man up.'_

Even now I sometimes still have trouble with 'episodes' or 'anxiety attacks' when someone mentions the Cullens. I may be pretty much over what happened, but I'm still human. It gets to me sometimes.

If it is true that they are back, I don't know what I'd do, and how I'd feel._  
_

I give her a weak smile.

"No Ange, it's alright. I'm fine. Really."

I guess she was hasty to put it all behind her because she enthusiastically changed the subject.

When the day ended, I went got into my truck and pulled out of the school parking lot. I honestly can't say what went through my mind after that. The next thing I knew I was parked in front of the Cullen mansion. I turned off the engine and just sat there, debating.

'_You can do this Bella. If you love going to The Meadow then you can definitely go into the house.'_

"This is so stupid..." I whispered. I looked back at the house and made up my mind.

_'No, there is no chance that they're back. You can do this. I can do this.'_

Before I could change my mind I exited my truck and made my way to the front door, not bothering close the driver's side door. I stopped only a few scant inches from the front door and made to ring the bell before a hunch stopped me. I turned the door knob and the door opened easily, noiselessly.

_'Why would their door be unlocked? Could they really be back?' _There was no noise but as I stepped over the threshold, a noticeable shiver went up my spine and the hair stood up on my arms. There _was _something there. Or someone. An empty house would not have such a visible reaction on me if there wasn't. I walked further in.

"Hello?" I whispered. I got no answer.

"Hello?" I asked a bit louder. Still no answer. I let out a breath that I had apparently been holding and smiled slightly. Maybe it was just memories and not an actual presence that I was feeling. I walked into the living room and looked nostalgically at the north wall. That was the wall that held the big plasma screen that Emmett loved to play games on. I sat down on the plastic-covered sofa and just sat there for a while.

Suddenly, my heart began to beat faster and my breath hitched. I shivered and rubbed my arms; there was an 'electric' feeling in the air, a sort of awareness. I was not alone. There was indeed someone in the house. Fear began creeping in. Cautiously, I got up from the sofa. What seemed like a wall or something impossibly _hard _ran into me and knocked my breath away. I felt air rushing by and I prepared myself for injury, but instead my back gently hit the wall. The hard thing was a body. A granite hard, cold, body. I knew what it was. My body has not forgotten what a vampire body against mine feels like. It instinctively relaxed and my breath hitched. But then something completely different happened: my breasts felt heavier and my nipples were hard and aching. They needed to be touched.

Still squinting my eyes closed and trying to breath normally and keep quiet, I just stood there waiting. Waiting for what, I don't know. The vampire pressed against me was growling and snarling but then it moved its nose to my throat and gave a sniff. The snarling stopped and the growls quieted a bit and its chest seemed to vibrate. I tried to stifle a moan.

I gasped when the growling got more quiet. It was almost sensual.

What happened next made me moan, loudly. I guess I had forgotten that vampires have acute sense of smell at that moment and that the scent of my arousal was strong because the vampire growl-groaned huskily and pressed its hips to mine. He was aroused. Damn, this vampire was packing. And male. Very male. Obviously.

I dared to open my eyes and I was left speechless.

There, pressed against me, was none other than Jasper. Black eyes, curly dark blonde hair and all.

"J-Jasper?" I stuttered. He was looking into my eyes, but it was like he couldn't see me. His eyes were black, soulless depths but at the same time had a plethora of emotions swirling in them. Something was wrong with him.

I tried to get out of his grasp, embarrassed about my reaction to him. However, he growled menacingly and pressed harder against me and whispered darkly into my ear,

"Don't you fucking move, girl."

What? He didn't recognize me.

"W-what? Jasper, let me go." Nothing."Jasper please!" My voice was getting louder and I really started struggling. He chuckled darkly and all of a sudden I felt his razor sharp teeth at my throat. I stopped struggling.

"That's right. Let me take what's mine, bitch. Sweet little lamb, you should know better than to venture into the lion's den."

I felt his teeth leave and I heard him take a breath. I did the only thing I could. I screamed as loud as possible. He hissed and let me go, covering his years. I ran.

"You bitch!"

Afraid and disoriented, I ran upstairs instead of outside. Knowing that he was half a second behind me I yelled,

"Jasper please! It's me! It's Bella!" I was sobbing by this point, but I guess what I did worked because he blurred in front of me and his eyes looked a bit more lucid.

"Bella?"

He was starting to come back. My Jasper was starting to come back. I approached him slowly and he didn't do anything.

"Yes, it's me. It's Bella. Remember?" I stopped right in front of him and watched him, waiting.

I saw the moment he realized what had just happened. His eyes widened and he looked horrified.

"I-I-I Bella.." He stuttered.

I smiled at him gently.

"It's ok, Jasper."

His eyes looked haunted and he shook his head vehemently.

"No, no, no it's not!"

He roared a roar so angry and anguished and began to basically tear up the room.

"Jasper! Jasper stop!" I tangled my hand in his locks and pulled with all my might. He seemed to notice and collapsed on the floor. My heart hurt for him. He looked so broken.

"Oh Jasper," I went down to my knees and hugged him. After a moment he hugged me back so tight that it started to hurt but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry...sorry...sorry," I held and rocked him until he stopped whimpering. What had happened to him? What happened to my Jasper Hale Cullen? We sat there in silence, our arms wrapped around each other I hardly know him since he and I hardly hung out when they were here, but still. I missed him also after they all left.

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. When I saw his eyes, my heart froze and he looked away, ashamed.

His irises were blood red.

**A/N: AT LAST WE HAVE THE INITIAL MEETING! :D**

**THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ! R&R!**

**FIC REC'S**

**_An Unexpected Lady _by JosieSwan-This is a Carlisle/Bella fic and is a time travel fic! It's utterly amazing. Seriously. Go check it out!**

**_Major Desires _by Tamilya-This is a Jasper/Bella fic and obviously I think it's good or else I wouldn't rec it now would I? :p**

**_The Cullen Sutras _by Magnolia822-Edward/Bella. It's a yogaward fic and so very hot and heartbreaking and just a bunch of positive adjectives! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Red eyes. Beneath the pools of onyx, Jasper had ruby, blood red eyes. It was then I realized that Jasper was the Port Angeles serial killer.

But when he looked at me with those eyes, I felt no fear or anger or disappointment. In fact, it was as if that color belonged in his eyes. They were so beautiful.

"J-Jasper?"

His eyes filled with shame and he looked down. I took my finger and touched the skin that was right beneath his left eye.

"It's ok Jasper."

He looked back up at me.

Shaking. Jasper was actually shaking. He wasn't shaking a lot, but it was enough to be noticeable. I began to run my fingers through his curls and kept eye contact with him. After what felt like hours, I finally broke the silence, my fingers still running through his hair.

"Jasper, why are you here?"

He stared at some other point in space and I saw his lips move so rapidly that the area of his mouth became blurry.

"What? The human can't understand you Jazz," I gave a smile. My smile was wiped off however, when he jerked and glared at me.

"Don't e_ver _use that nickname." He said through clenched teeth. Stunned, I nodded my head. He glared at me for a few more seconds and then moved away from me. I tried to shake off the sudden bereft feeling. He looked hard at the floor in front of him and finally he spoke in a quiet voice that I almost couldn't hear.

"Alice left me."

I had never been so stunned in my life. I mean, Alice left Jasper? I couldn't fathom it. Alice and Jasper were so in love and could basically rival Carlisle and Esme on love mushiness. At school, none of the girls even dared to think about flirting with Jasper because they saw what I did: no one could get in between Alice and Jasper. How did golden Cullen couple number two break up?

"What? How-why did she leave Jasper?"

Jasper clenched his fists and he looked at me with black eyes that were terribly anguished. Tears gathered in my eyes in response to the pain he radiated, and that's because he wasn't projecting yet. His whole body was tense and vibrating, coiled like a spring about to pop.

"She had a vision of her 'true mate' and dropped me like a rock. Why shouldn't she?I'm a fucked up loser who can't control anything about himself! Time and time and again I've failed her! I've hurt her, hurt the family, hurt innocent people, I have to struggle daily for control of the Major and my bloodlust! I cuss no matter how much I tried to curb it for her, I'm disfigured, I have baggage! I can't even control my fucking gift, I AIN'T WORTHY TO LIVE! I'M A MONSTER AND NOT A FUCKIN' MAN! WHY CAN'T GOD JUST KILL ME! I DESERVE NOTHIN'!"

The more he vented the louder he got until he was roaring. This time, he did project and the weight of his emotions made me keel over and almost pass out. With all the strength I had left I managed to speak.

"J-Jasper. You're not weak, n-nor fucked up, nor anything you just called y-yourself. You're beautiful Jasper, and s-s-strong, and talented, and intelligent." As weak as my voice sounded, it was enough to get him to look at me in silence.

"You think too much of me Bella. If you know half of the things about me, you'd be singin' a different tune darlin'."

"Well, no matter what you think, I will always believe what I just told you is true."

His eyes were red again, but they darkened slightly and looked solemn though he was still smiling.

"Thank you Bella."

We were silent againfor a few moments but it was broken by my phone. I took it out and looked at time and gasped. It was already seven o'clock which means that Charlie was home. He was the one that was calling me.

"Shit! Is that the time! Shit!"

I flipped open my phone and tried to sound collected.

"He Ch-dad."

_"Bella, where are you?"_

"I'm sorry dad, I took a walk after school and just lost track of the time."

_"I don't want you out so late anymore Bells. Not with a psycho running around Port Angeles. If he comes to Forks, I don't want you to be a victim."_

I winced. Little did he know that I've been spending time with the 'serial killer' himself.

"Yes, dad."

I flipped my phone shut and looked at Jasper who was looking out the window.

"I guess I have to go Jasper."

He turned to look at me and smiled slightly.

"Of course. I'm sorry I kept you Bella."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just shrugged. It was no big deal. I got up from the floor but I hesitated.

_'Will he want to see me again. No. Probably not. He's heartbroken Bella, why would he want to see you?'_

"Darlin' I can feel your emotions you know. Tell me."

I couldn't look at him, but my heart skipped a few beats when he called me 'darlin' again.

"Are we going to see each other again Jasper?"

He gave me a look of regret but then smiled kindly.

"Of course, Bella. I would love to see you again."

It was as if my world was dark to begin with and it brightened at his words. I smiled happily.

"Awesome. Bye Jasper."

I hurried out of the house with a smile on my face. The next morning, I woke up, still smiling.

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D SO I MEANT TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER UP EARLIER BECAUSE MY WORK LOAD HAS LESSENED BUT IT WAS SO CLOSE TO HALLOWEEN THAT I THOUGHT, WELL HEY, WHY NOT UPDATE MY VAMPIRE STORY ON HALLOWEEN? *WINK* I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. **


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

"Bye Bella," I whispered. I stood there as still as a statue until even _I _couldn't hear the roaring engine of Bella's truck. When the noise finally died away I sat down heavily and put my head in my hands, self hatred running rampant through me.

When I came back to Forks, running into Bella was something I had not factored in. But then, when I came back I was solely focused on my pain and the fact that Alice left me that nothing else mattered.

I was so out of it at the time that I did not even hear her truck rumbling closer and closer. I did not even recognize her when she came in, but the Major sure noticed her. To us, she was a foolish lamb that came to the slaughter.

_'You are an idiot Jasper!'_

How could I not recognize her the second she came in? I almost killed the human girl that Alice loved _again. _Emotionally wrung out, I let my mask fall. Even through my self-hatred, shame, and anguish, her touch comforted me. Her hands, so soft and gentle, her scent unhindered by manufactured perfumes, and her emotions calm, anchored me in a way she could never realize.

My mind, unbidden, remembered the scent of her blood.

**'Mine' **the Major purred. _'No, shut up!'_

I sat there unmoving, for another hour and a half trying to gain control before I went out to hunt. I wasn't thirsty, no, but I was emotionally drained. The darker part of me needed violence in order to bring back balance. Yes, a hunt was definitely in order. Except this, time, I chose to hunt in Seattle. Hunting in Port Angeles with the memory of Bella's visit still fresh in my mind seemed wrong.

It only took me about ten minutes for me to get to Seattle. Unlike the Cullens, I chose my natural mode of transportation: running.

When I was human riding my horse at breakneck speeds around my parents' land and around our camps during the Civil War was always soothing to me and that hasn't changed. I may not be as fast as Doucheward, but I'm fast enough.

When I finally entered Seattle I slowed down to a human pace and as I walking I was about to pass a payphone when it started ringing. I looked at it and hesitated.

_'Should I answer?'_

Payphones are hardly used these days, for almost all of America has cell phones and if they don't they can easily get a disposable one or a free one from the government. I stood there and waited for it to stop ringing, but it never did. Answer it it is.

I picked up the mouth piece, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end gave me a surprise, because it was a voice that I had not heard in twenty years.

_"Major, I know why you are in Seattle and I must implore you not to go through with it."_

"Peter?" his words finally clicked in my brain and I growled, "you bastard what did you see?"

I heard him chuckle on the other end. Peter Whitlock, my second in command, my brother, my son, my best friend, and my honorary pain in the ass.

When I turned him, I had been with Maria for about ten years. I was walking through Dallas, Texas, my home town when I stumbled on a stinkin' lump on the ground in the middle of the road. With my vampiric memory, it felt as if it were yesterday.

_(Falshback)_

_Maria had sent me to the town for prospects, and so far I had been unsuccessful. I was walking at a human pace and basking in the lust of the local whores. Maybe Maria would let me pick one so I could feed and fuck. However, if I wanted to feed and fuck for the next couple of months, I would need to give her at least one prospect._

_Being a vampire, I had strong instincts and awareness of my surroundings and natural grace so I was surprised when I actually stumbled on a lump in the middle of the road. The stench this lump emanated made me want to gag and I stepped back, ready to just return to base. I had found nothin' so far, so it was likely that I would not find anything at all._

_The lump moved and I saw that it was a human man. I was gettin' ready to kill him but I stopped and took a good look at him. Even though he was dirty, smelly, and basically unkempt looking, I could tell that if he were cleaned up and made presentable he would be the perfect candidate to be made an addition to the Army. His fate decided, I sent him strong waves of lethargy that promptly knocked him out and I picked him up and ran with him back to base._

_(End of FB)_

I had him cleaned up and presented him to Maria and she really liked him. I turned him the moment she said yes, and needless to say, the Major and I got to 'feed and fuck' for the duration of our stay in Dallas.

_"Major, you know me, I don't see things...if I did then I'd be compared to your ex-wife and I really hate that."_

I growled into the phone.

"Peter..."

Peter gave another chuckle and finally got to his main point.

_"You should be in Forks in a house that has a delectable human female and talking to her and not in Seattle. Thanks for listening Major, adios!"_

The line went dead and I just sighed and hung up the phone. I gave up trying to understand and change Peter a long time ago.

The more I thought about his words, the more I could see that he was right. Even though that Bella and I have spoken a bit and will see each other again, we still needed to talk before we could have 'fun'. At the thought of having fun without Alice, guilt crashed into me but I pushed it back. There was nothing wrong with connecting with Bella again, the Cullens be damned! They're no longer my family anyway.

My darker urges suppressed for the time being, I ran out of Seattle and back to Forks with a new task in mind.

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TO BE HONEST, I'M NOT THAT HAPPY ON HOW I HAVE WRITTEN PETER IN THIS CHAPTER AND THAT'S BECAUSE HE ONLY HAS A FEW LINES AT MOST :/ SO A FEW KEY THINGS I WANT TO POINT OUT:**

**-JASPER IS NO WHERE NEAR OVER ALICE AT THE MOMENT.**

**-BELLA AND JASPER WILL NOT GET TOGETHER SOON. THEY HAVE SOME ISSUES TO WORK THROUGH BEFORE THEY CAN CONSIDER GETTING TOGETHER :P**

**-JASPER'S 'DARK URGES' ARE WHEN THE MAJOR BASICALLY NEEDS TO BE LET OUT. THE MAJOR IS THE BASIC, PRIMAL AND DARK PART OF JASPER THAT STEMS FROM JASPER'S DAYS IN BOTH THE CIVIL WAR AND MARIA'S ARMY (THINK OF IT AS DISSOCIATIVE IDENTITY DISORDER). HIS DARK URGES WILL COME OUT TO PLAY THROUGHOUT THE STORY AND THEY WILL 'PLAY' IN DIFFERENT WAYS. YOU'LL SEE ;P**

**FIC RECS:**

**_Fate's Savior _by Rosalynn- This is a vampire Jasper and human Bella story and has Jasper as the sexy cowboy :D It's very awesome.**

**_Take This Heart _by BookwormBaby2580- vampire Carlisle/human Bella. This story is so unique and amazing and very well written :D it deals with sensitive subject matter (abuse, rape, etc.) and it's tastefully done (and that's because those subjects are never tasteful). My whole point is is that this story is amazing, go check it out! You will not be disappointed :)**

**Thanks for taking the time to read thi!**

**-AKEMI**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

The next few days of the week passed without incident, and without a call from Jasper, but I wasn't worried, because I'm no longer a desperate teen girl. Jasper will call when he calls. However I eventually realized that he didn't even have my phone number. Edward and Alice were the only ones that had had it when they lived here.

Realizing that we had no means of communication what so ever, I decide to pay him a visit instead, thankful that it was the weekend; however, he beat me to it and visited me instead.

ROSALIE POV

"Fuck, Rosie, fuck fuck _FUUUCK!_"

Emmett stills, his panting breath the only noise in the room. My stud, my man, my bear. He could go on for hours without cumming, but when he did cum, it was the hottest thing I could ever see. His brows furrow, and his mouth opens wide and he roars. Edward always seems disgusted by Emmett and I's lust, and Tanya constantly teases us by calling us wild animals. Before Edward married her, Tanya was tolerable, now she's just a showy bitch. Emmett's reaction to Edward's disgust is a hearty laugh and giving me a fuck-hot kiss, but un-known to my Bear, my reaction is more hostile. My strategy is to mock Edward and Tanya's love-making by saying in my head that she sounds like a yowling cat, and he sounds like some sort of strangled, dying thing. I go on and on disparaging their love, and that gets him to leave us the fuck alone. Without Alice, Edward is just a weak little pussy.

Alice.

That fucking cunt. I can't believe she would pull the stunt that she did, but then, she's a female version of Edward. They love drama.

After Jasper left that horrible day, we all stood there, stunned and silent before my Emmett in true Emmett fashion finally broke the silence with three words I know we were all thinking,

"What the _fuck?_"

What the fuck indeed. The day of Tanya and Edward's wedding was the day that our family finally broke apart, and it's all Edward's fault. If Edward hadn't have brought the stupid little human into our lives, the family would still be whole and together, minus Edward, of course. He'd be with Tanya just as he is now. When I first looked at the human that captured Edward's attention, I knew that she'd ruin our family one way or another and now, here we are without Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

How could Jasper leave us like that? Just because his cunt of an ex-wife left him high and dry didn't mean he wasn't part of the family. At least, those are mine and Emmett's feelings. As loving and compassionate as they are, it's easy to see that Esme and Carlisle are somewhat relieved that Jasper is gone. They no longer have to deal with him and his tenuous control over his blood lust. They miss the Human more than they miss Jasper.

Stupid Edward.

Stupid Isabella Swan.

BPOV

"Bella." he called. I couldn't help but smile and put my book down and looked at him.

"Bella, may we talk?" Even though he looked uncomfortable, I couldn't help thinking he was adorable. It was clear that he was nervous and he stood by my window, as still as a statue, or techinally, as a vampire. He wasn't breathing either, but I could see a hint of a smirk. It dawned on me that he's an empath and could feel everything I did and I blushed.

After a few awkward moments, I finally took pity on us; I made room for him before patting the space on the bed next to me.

He looked at me incredulously, "You really want me on you bed next to you after everything I have done? No, I think I'll stay right here."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Jasper, you know that you're being silly right?"

"No, Bella, I'm not."

We glared at each other, and looked at him as I tried to think of ways to get him next to me on the bed. Feeling a bit mischievous, which Jasper responded by giving me a suspicious look and a raised eyebrow, I gave him my best and cutest pout and said,

"Please?"

His eyes for some reason darkened a bit, but he still looked very hesitant.

_'Why is he being so stubborn?'_

Then, an idea dawned on me. I gathered as much love, trust, and acceptance as I could and sent them in a big wave towards him. His eyes widened and I felt a lot of surprise and astonishment and I knew that it was him projecting it. I sent him a wave of reassurance and in return he sent me feelings of confirmation and a feeling as if he wanted to ask a question and it seemed to me as if he was asking 'really, are you sure?' so I nodded my head and answered out loud,

"Yes."

A small smile came to his face and in slow and steady steps he came towards me and sat on the bed with me. I turned so that I was facing him completely.

"Ok, so why do you want to talk? What do you want to talk about?" I looked at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat and began. I smiled at that human mannerism.

"We need to talk because believe it or not, we do have unresolved issues to discuss," I nodded at that statement because it was definitely true, "and I would like to begin by saying, I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry for trying to eat you _twice_, and I'm sorry for abandoning you." He looked down at my bedspread as he said this. It was a shock to me that he felt that way and I quickly tried to reassure him, for I never blamed him for anything that has happened.

"Jasper, there's nothing to apologize for. You're a vampire, why should I blame you for doing what comes naturally to you? I know you struggle with controlling your blood lust for human blood. Well, struggled." I gave him a big smile and sent him a nice, big wave of sincerity and assurance.

He looked at me silently, unmoving. After a few moments, he gave me a big smile and projected his feelings to me.

"So Bella, how did you fare after we left?"

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I fared just as well as any woman after a bad break-up. I hurt for a while, but Jacob kept me from going completely insane. I got up and moved on. That's about it."

"What about the rest of us leaving? I know that had to have hurt you quite a bit."

"Yes, to be honest, it did hurt quite a bit, but most of all I missed you all. I just wanted you all back. Now that you're here, I'm not as hurt," I smiled at him. He smiled back then said,

"I notice that you coped as well as any woman instead of teenager."

"Quite simply, a teenager would have thought their world was ending and there would be a whole lot of drama."

"Ah, I see." He had a peculiar look on his face as he said that, but it was gone in an instant. Just like that, out talk was over. He spent some time reading aloud from my book, and I basked in his voice. Unlike Edward who sounded like an ethereal angel when he read or spoke aloud, Jasper sounded like a man.

Before he left, I made sure to get his phone number.

When I went back to school on Monday, I felt different. I had an amazing secret that I could indulge in that was a far cry from the banality that is High School.

During lunch however, Angela mentioned something that gave me an 'oh shit' moment in regards to said secret.

**A/N: I HOPE EVERYONE OF YOU HAD A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! I KNOW I DID. I PASSED ALL OF MY FINALS, I GOT VERY GOOD PRESENTS, AND I SPENT THE HOLIDAY SURROUNDED BY FAMILY :) SO I MEANT TO GET THIS OUT EARLIER THIS MONTH BUT TIME GOT AWAY FORM ME :/ NOW, I KNOW THAT IT SEEMS WEIRD THAT I RANDOMLY INSERTED ROSALIE'S POV, BUT THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS ;) TRUST ME :P I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS WHEN YOU HAVE TIME! ;) HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**JPOV**

The minute I left Bella's, I began running. I couldn't get our conversation out of my mind. Specifically, what she said about bad breakups and teenagers. In my mind, I logically knew that our circumstances were completely different. Bella was a human teenage girl with a hundred year old vampire boyfriend, while I had been married to another vampire for over fifty years.

Emotionally however, I couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed that I had handled the dissolution of my marriage worse than Bella handled her break-up.

Automatically attuned to my surroundings-Maria made sure that I take advantage of all vampire perks-the slight vibration of my phone in my pocket made me stop. It was Peter sending me txt messages.

'Tomorrow an Animal Fair will arrive in Forks. Take Bella.'

_' An Animal Fair? Does Bella even like animals?'_

'Trust me.'

Of course I should trust him, he's never led me astray before. If anything, he's more trustworthy than Alice. Just as I was about to call Bella and invite her to the fair, she called me instead.

"Hey Bella I was-"

"Jasper, we have a problem."

**OOO**

**APOV**

I didn't want to leave Jasper, I really didn't, but it was a choice between him and possibly my true mate. It was actually an easy choice to make because when I really thought about it, after everything I have done for the family and Jasper, I deserved my own happiness.

Don't get me wrong, I was content with Jasper. He was willing to become civilized as soon we met and ever since then he's been the perfect husband. I hope my mate could be as perfect as him. Maybe he'll be even better and shop _with _me! We could be the most fashionable couple in the world.

Finding my mate has proved difficult. When I first left Jasper, my visions told me that my mate would be in Germany, so that is where I went. I had no such luck. Then I decided to do some shopping in France and as soon as my decision was made, I saw that my mate would also be there. I've been in France for a month and still no sign of him.

I was doing some more shopping when I was hit with visions. They were of Jasper and Bella. The first one was of Jasper laying on Bella's bed reading to her. The second one was of Bella eating funnel cake while Jasper had his arm around her, but it was the last one that was disgusting. It was of Bella and Jasper having sex. I thought that after the first time he and I made love, I would never have to see those horrid scars on his body again. Obviously I was wrong.

Based on those visions, it looked like Jasper and Bella were to be in a relationship.

No, it can't be. He's mine. Something needed to be done.

I began planning, and the more decisions I made and looked into the future, the more pleased I became.

**BPOV**

The minute school was out, I called Jasper.

_"Speak," _Jasper's went from a smooth southern drawl to hard, dark, and commanding in response to my statement. I had never heard him speak in a tone like that. It sent shivers up my spine, and not all of them were bad shivers. Something completely female in me picked up on the alpha male in him. He's not only a protector, but an aggressive fighter, and it made me feel safe after feeling worried through most of the school day.

"When Edward was here, he told me about you all's governing body, the Volturi. It occurred to me today that there has been a good number of connected serial murders..."

"_I see.__ I will take care of it._"

And he hung up without saying anything else. I resisted the urge to call him again, trusting him completely with the matter.

My cell phone rang a few minutes later when I got home, and the caller ID said it was my father.

"Hey dad, " I greeted. He grunted one in return and I had to smile. He was so awkward it was cute, considering he has fathered a daughter and is raising her teenage self.

"Bells, I'm sorry but I'll be home late tonight, so you don't have to cook dinner or anything."

"Are you going to get a chance to eat dad?"

There was silence on his end, which made me a little suspicious.

"Dad?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes, I'll get a chance to eat...I'm taking Sue, Sue Clearwater, out tonight."

The news made me happy. For so long my dad had been alone, consumed by work and worrying over me. He deserved to find some happiness. Sue is a good woman. I got to know her when I would visit Jake at the Reservation. He was friends with Sue's kids, Seth and Leah. Seth is friendly and doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Leah...not so much. Sue, ever the mother, not only feeds her kids, but basically feeds everyone at the Reservation whenever she can, and she works at the Diner part time.

"Oh my goodness that's great, dad! I'll see you later then. Oh and dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Take Sue out to a place that _isn't _the Diner? That place is great, but I'm sure Sue gets enough of Diner life at her own," I chuckled. My dad did too.

"I haven't forgotten how to treat a lady, Bells. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up after that and I immediately called Angela. She picked up after two rings, which was good news because that meant she wasn't spending her time with Ben which also meant that I didn't interrupt anything important.

"Hey Bella! What's up?"

"Oh Ange, you will not believe what's going! My dad is out on a _date _tonight!"

She gasped.

"No way! The Chief is out on a _date_? With who? Please tell me it isn't Lauren or Jessica's mom. I'd literally kill myself if it was."

I laughed.

"No, he's out with a woman from the Reservation named Sue Clearwater. She's a widow and has two kids, Leah and Seth. Leah's the Bitch and Seth is the easygoing Kid Brother. Their father died last year of a heart attack."

"Oh yeah, I know here! Who doesn't?. So your father is basically dating one of your friends' mom. It doesn't feel just a bit awkward?"

" Ange, this is just the first date! And if they did start going steady, I'd be really happy. Everyone at the Reservation is like family to me. Besides, my father deserves to be happy. He deserves a life partner of his own."

" So," her voice became a bit tentative, "I was talking to Jessica again because she and Mike went back to the Cullen house and in one of the windows they actually saw Jasper Cullen in there. Can you believe it?"

I sighed.

"It's okay, Ange, I already know that Jasper's in town. I've actually been hanging out with him He's no longer Jasper Cullen though. I guess he's a Hale, now-"

"Whitlock."

I jumped and turned toward Jasper. Bastard snuck through my window.

He was smirking at me and I glared at him before sticking my tongue out.

"Whitlock, I mean. His original name before he became a Hale and a Cullen is Whitlock and he's back to using it."

"Whitlock, huh? Hmm, Jasper Whitlock. That name seems more fitting."

"Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you on Monday, okay? Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned toward my guest.

"Has your mother ever taught you it's rude to eavesdrop?" I asked in mock anger.

He smirked and shook his head.

"You are something else, Bella Swan."

He came and stood hesitantly next to me on the bed. I rolled my eyes but gave him a gentle smile.

"You don't need to be afraid of sitting next to me on the bed, Jasper. You don't even have to ask me," he smiled a small smile and sat carefully on the bed, "but may I ask, what are you doing here?"

He gave a sheepish smile and looked down before biting his lip. It reminded me of a human blushing. My heart skipped a beat. He was so cute and charming.

**JPOV**

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow Bella?"

"No, why?"

"Well, apparently there's some sort of Animal Fair coming to town tomorrow. Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure," She smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up at, say, three o'clock?" She nodded her agreement.

I glanced down at a book that was in her lap. _Robinson Crusoe_, It was one of my favorites. I smiled when I saw that it look worn and read. Bella noticed my staring.

"I take it you've read this book before," she smirked and handed it to me, "read it to me?"

I gladly reached for the book.

"Yes ma'am," I winked and held back a chuckle when her heart stuttered and she blushed. We spent the next hour and a half lounging on her bed with me reading to her and I marked the place I stopped when she fell asleep.

_'She looks like an angel when she sleeps.'_

Lifting her up into my arms, I tucked her into bed and couldn't help but kiss her forehead before I left back through her window.

It felt good to be home.

**BPOV**

I woke up startled and disoriented.

_'When the hell did I get into bed?'_

I spent a few moments thinking, and then I smiled and cuddled back under my covers. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the course of twenty-four hours. As I lay there in my bed, my mind kept on replaying the last part of the night before, when Jasper read _Robinson Crusoe _out loud to me. _My God,_ his voice is so amazing. I could live for the rest of my life listening to nothing but his voice. I couldn't even begin to say what chapters he read and at what place he stopped, because I did nothing but fall asleep to his smooth, southern voice. Compared to Edward, Jasper's voice is somehow more..._masculine._ Edward's voice always reminded me of velvet and chocolate and wine; seduction. His scent matched his voice. Jasper, however, his voice reminds of sweaty, earthy _man _and he smells like leather and something else that's really hard to define. A true cowboy.

After comparing Jasper to Edward for a few more minutes I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was already eleven in the morning. I couldn't believe I had slept in so late.

_'That was the best sleep I have had in a long while. Maybe I could convince Jasper to read to me every night.' _

I sighed in contentment before climbing out of bed and putting on some sweats. I had a few things to do before the outing with Jasper. At that thought, I smiled again. Jasper picked something I definitely liked for us to do. If it was Edward or Alice, they would have picked something like shopping or going to some fancy restaurant where I couldn't even begin to pronounce the names of the dishes on the menu.

I spent the rest of the morning doing what needed to be done before spending a whole thirty minutes looking in my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. I finally realized that it didn't really matter what I wore, as long as I was comfortable and that I didn't look trashy. In other words, I should dress like I always do.

With that thought in mind, and the knowledge that I was going to see animals I decided on an old, faded pair of jeans, a red and black checkered plaid shirt and my favorite sneakers. I made sure to brush my hair out and put it up in a bun. I stared at the mirror and grimaced at my pale visage.

_'If Alice were here, she'd be so happy that I finally decided to use make-up...NO I WILL NOT THINK OF THE BITCH!'_

Thinking of Alice after what she had done to Jasper made me think of her name as a bad word, not to be used in polite conversation. 'Alice' became the new 'fuck' curse word.

I put some blush on my cheeks and clear lip gloss and I was ready to go. I grabbed my phone, keys, and purse and made my way downstairs to wait for Jasper.

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN, BUT I PROMISE YOU NOW THAT IT WON'T BE TOO LONG :) SO OBVIOUSLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE DATE. -GASP- DID I SAY DATE? I MEANT THE FRIENDLY, PLATONIC OUTING THAT JASPER AND BELLA ARE GOING ON...**

**FIC REC'S-**

**_Coloring Outside The Lines _by WinndSinger-This story is the shit. Seriously. It's abso-fucking-lutley amazing. See how amazing it is? It's cussingly amazing. This story is actually the sequel to _The Red Line_ which has a strong Bella and a sexslavee-ward. You can't read _Coloring Outside The Lines_ without read TRL first ;) I will warn y'all however that the subject content in this story is sensitive and the details very dark. It's amazing and hilarious too :p. READ IT. **

**_Click&Strum _by Bratty-Vamp- This story is all human (so is _Coloring Outside The Lines _by the way) and has a badboyward (or musicianward) and a somewhat OCD Bella. It's very awesome and it's complete so no waiting for updates! :D**

**_Inception On a Rainy Night _by KT8812- Just in case you haven't heard of this story, even though it's become very popular recently, as it should because it's effing awesome! It's a Vamp Jasper/Human Bella mate story :)**

**R&R IF YOU CAN (OR WANT) PLEASE. HAVE A GREAT WEEK! :D **

**-AKEMI**


	9. Chapter 9

**_*DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE.*_**

JPOV

I spent part of the evening sitting still as vampires are wont to do, waiting to pick Bella up for the animal fair.

At about noon, I realized that I looked like a damn hobo. My clothes were dirty, wrinkled, and smelled like human bodily fluids, and my nails were filthy with blood and dirt. Vampires don't have human body odor, but we do get dirty. I can't believe Bella was able to tolerate me like this.

What I needed was a shower and some new clothes.

There wasn't any soap in the house, so what I took was more of a 'rinse off' than an actual shower. Afterward, I went to the closet that I used to share with Alice to pick out an outfit. Alice usually keeps 'spare' clothes for the entire family at every Cullen residence, so it was pretty damn easy to find an abundance of outfits. I picked one that looked the least damn preppy and I called it a job well done. If Bella doesn't like the way I look, then she can piss off. I'm a grown man and have been dressing myself since before even Alice was born.

_'No one's goin' to fucking tell me how to dress anymore. No more of that shit.' _

To further prove my independence, I left the house and ran to Port Angeles and bought myself a pair of some nice cowboy boots. When I first met my Alice, I had, and always, wore a pair of boots that I had since my human days. Shortly after meeting, Alice declared the boots ugly and unfashionable and got rid of them. I was more than pissed off at first, but I after I thought about it, I realized that my Alice was a woman and knew more about fashion than I did. Besides, her love was worth more than a pair of boots that had sentimental value. How naive I was. She chose a mystery guy over me, her husband of over fifty years.

I also remembered at the last minute to buy some brown colored contacts for my eyes. I could always send obliviousness and forgetfulness to the humans like I did when I bought my boots but it would be too annoying to do it for the entire day. I'd much rather focus on Bella.

It was finally time to pick her up, and a smile came to my face. I really had missed Bella. When we used to live here, everyone kept her away from me because of my trouble with my bloodlust. God forbid I slipped up, _again. _Although, I do have to admit that Bella's scent is very unique. I have never met a human that smells so, so good. Which is strange because she's supposed to be Edward's singer and yet her scent always induced strong bloodlust from the family, bar Carlisle of course. What makes her scent even better is that she never puts on any artificial scents like perfumes and body sprays to ruin her natural scent.

While I have always liked Alice's scent, it was never really _her _scent. She would mix and match different scents to find the "perfect" one. She settled on a lemony, citrusy combination. As nice as it smelled, it never truly smelled real. It always smelled somewhat fake.

This time remembering the rules that my ma taught me, I politely knocked once on Bella's front door instead of climbing through her window uninvited. As if she was waiting right by the window, I had just barely finished knocking when she pulled open the door. I let my eyes travel up and down her sexy-.

_'Wait sexy! NO. I shouldn't be thinking of her like that. No, FOCUS man!'_

As much as I tried, I couldn't really deny that Bella's body was indeed sexy. She was less curvy than Rose, but definitely way more curvy than Alice. She was perfect. I smirked and nodded in approval of her attire, which was the reason why I ogled her in the first place. I had to make sure she was wearing something suitable. She was wearing something that was perfectly appropriate for the animal fair, instead of dressing as if she was going to some fancy parade as Alice would have.

I noticed that she had put on some make up, but was pleasantly surprised that she didn't load it on. Everything was just right.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" I smiled.

She blushed and nodded and stepped outside, locking the door behind her.

I took her hand and we walked to the fair in a comfortable silence for a while before she interrupted it.

"You look nice Jasper. I'm glad that you're wearing something casual for once...I'm sorry, that came out wrong! You look nice, you really do! You always have but you look extra nice looking less stiff-I mean uptight-I'm sorry, I mean-."

I laughed out loud and squeezed her hand while sending her some strong waves of assurance. My poor Bella was so cute when she was flustered.

"It's alright Bella. I know I always had some shitty outfits in the past. Believe it or not, Alice used to dress me. I mean that almost literally. She would pick out an outfit and lay it on our bed and tell me 'that I just _had _to wear it today'. She even went as far as saying that she had seen me visions of me wearing a particular outfit when I would somewhat protest."

She was silent after that revelation, but I knew she was just processing the information based on her emotions.

We finally got to the animal fair and I gagged. The smell of sweaty human bodies, disgusting animal blood, and human food were strong. However, I knew that Bella was looking forward to the outing so I forced myself to adjust.

All of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and insistently tugged. I let Bella pull me down and I took greedy gulps of air as soon as my nose hit her hair and neck.

_'Such an amazing scent.'_

Armed with Bella's scent inside me, I straightened up and smiled gratefully down at her and sent her gratefulness as well. She shrugged in attempt to be nonchalant and tugged at my hand but her blush gave her away. My chest warmed up and constricted in a pleasant way and I let her lead me to the first stall, which had a live bear and an expert that told us everything we would ever want to know about a bear. After the lecture, Bella actually had the gall to ask if she could pet it.

No, it was dangerous, especially because I was near. Everyone else didn't know it, the bear was already fearful and agitated due to my presence. I growled in warning to her.

_'She should stay by me. I can protect her.' _

**'Yes. Protect Mine!'**

Even the Major agreed with me. I tightened my hold when Bella tried to pull her hand away and growled a bit louder. She looked up at me, a bit of fear in her eyes and I realized the way I was acting. Shame filled me and I let go of her hand and walked away. I walked at a fast pace so that she couldn't follow. I had to get away. I didn't deserve to be near her. How could I be what all I did was act like a savage?

Bella might not have been able to catch up with me, but she made up for it with her feelings. She threw strong waves of pleading, desperation, longing, worry, and beckoning. I couldn't ignore them and I stopped, but I didn't turn around. I just stood there, waiting. Waiting for what, I really didn't know.

"Jasper!"

She was getting closer. I was tense, desperately wanting to escape but I forced myself to stay.

"Jasper," she whispered when she reached me. She put her hand on my back and I flinched. Slight hurt was added to her emotional soup.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella," I chuckled without humor, "I just want to save you the trouble of leaving a bastard like me."

All of a sudden her emotions changed to extreme fury. She even sent me some waves of it and I fought back a snarl, and settled for a low growl instead.

Her pupils were actually dilated spitting fire, and she had her hands on her hips.

"I'm getting so _fucking _tired of hearing you beat down on yourself," she said in a low growl that actually impressed me and turned me on a little. Shit.

"If something you do bothers me, then I'll let you know. Now, let's have a good time," with that she grabbed my hand and I allowed myself to be yanked to another booth. I smiled softly and sent her gentle waves of gratefulness and understanding.

We spent the entire day at the fair going to all the booths, riding all the rides, playing all the games where I insisted that I win her at least one prize. I did and ironically enough one of the prizes was a Vampire Bat. Smart ass that she is, Bella picked it. When she got hungry I bought her a salad and a some some small tofu sliders, 'cause really, who would eat any sort of meat at an animal fair? And of course, I bought her some funnel cake. When I did that, Bella decided to open her smart ass mouth and asked me why I hadn't eaten anything when I was surrounded by a buffet? I rolled my eyes and pinched her for that one.

I finally took her back home and when I walked her to her door, she turned to me and gave me the best hug I've received in years and thanked me.

"This is one of the best days that I've had."

I ran back to the house with the biggest motherfuckin' smile on my face I'd ever had.

Of course, Peter the smug bastard had to add his two cents' worth.

You're welcome. Charlotte says hi.

As annoying as he can be, I love the motherfucker.

APOV

No, it can't be. He's mine. Something needed to be done.

I dialed a phone number that I hadn't dialed in months.

"Rosalie, it's Alice."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! THERE'S SO MUCH GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER, HUH? :P NOW, I HAVE TO TELL YOU: INCLUDING WITH THIS CHAPTER, START PAYING ATTENTION TO JASPER AND 'THE MAJOR'. THERE'S GONNA BE SOME FUNKY STUFF GOING ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM ;P**

**R&R :)**

**-AKEMI  
**


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

I didn't want to leave Jasper, I really didn't, but it was a choice between him and possibly my true mate. It was actually an easy choice to make because when I really thought about it, after everything I have done for the family and Jasper, I deserved my own happiness.

Don't get me wrong, I was content with Jasper. He was willing to become civilized as soon we met and ever since then he's been the perfect husband. I hope my mate could be as perfect as him. Maybe he'll be even better and shop _with _me! We could be the most fashionable couple in the world.

Finding my mate has proved difficult. When I first left Jasper, my visions told me that my mate would be in Germany, so that is where I went. I had no such luck. Then I decided to do some shopping in France and as soon as my decision was made, I saw that my mate would also be there. I've been in France for a month and still no sign of him.

I was doing some more shopping when I was hit with visions. They were of Jasper and Bella. The first one was of Jasper laying on Bella's bed reading to her. The second one was of Bella eating funnel cake while Jasper had his arm around her, but it was the last one that was disgusting. It was of Bella and Jasper having sex. I thought that after the first time he and I made love, I would never have to see those horrid scars on his body again. Obviously I was wrong.

Based on those visions, it looked like Jasper and Bella were to be in a relationship.

No, it can't be. He's mine. Something needed to be done.

I dialed a phone number that I hadn't dialed in months.

"Rosalie, it's Alice, please, before you hang up on me, listen to what I have to say," she didn't hang up buy stayed silent, "I know that you're very mad at me, but you wouldn't understand. You have Emmett and it was very easy for you to be with him. Rose, I've had a horrible vision! It was of Jasper and Bella! Jasper is in Forks and has been with Bella ever since and there are consequences! The Volturi will find out and will kill Jasper! I know that I don't deserve to worry about him, but I don't want him to die. Surely you understand," I said in my best pleading voice. It worked.

"Shit. What do I need to do?"

I smiled a victorious smile and looked into the future. Perfect.

BPOV

I had never been so content. Even though things with Jasper were a bit confusing due to my lusting after him, it was so much much fun being with him. It would have been more perfect if he had not been wearing those brown contacts all day, then I would have been able to see those beautiful red eyes of his. The only downside today was when he tried to run away from me after he did a sort of growling thing. It sounded so animalistic and for a moment I was afraid of what it meant because I had never heard anything like it before. Jasper thought I was afraid of him and didn't want to be with him, and that couldn't be farther from the truth. I'd never fear Jasper, because I just didn't have it in me. With him, I felt completely safe.

My cell phone rang and the caller ID said it was my father.

"Hey dad, " I greeted. He grunted one in return and I had to smile. He was so awkward and it was cute, considering he fathered a child and is raising her.

"Bells, I'm sorry but I'll be home late tonight, so you don't have to cook dinner or anything."

"Are you going to get a chance to eat dad?"

There was silence on his end, which made me a little suspicious.

"Dad?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes, I'll get a chance to eat...I'm taking Sue, Sue Clearwater, out tonight."

The news made me happy. For so long my dad had been alone, consumed by work and worrying over me. He deserved to find some happiness.

"Oh my goodness that's great, dad! I'll see you later then. Oh and dad?

"Yeah?"

"Take Sue out to a place that _isn't _the Diner? That place is great, but I'm sure Sue gets enough of Diner life at her own," I chuckled. My dad did too.

"I haven't forgotten how to treat a lady, Bells. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up after that and I immediately called Angela. She picked up after two rings, which was good news because that meant she wasn't spending her time with Ben which also meant that I didn't interrupt anything important.

"Hey Bella! What's up?"

"Oh Ange, you will not believe what's going! My dad is out on a _date _tonight!"

She gasped.

"No way! The Chief is out on a date? With who? Please tell me it isn't Lauren or Jessica's mom. I'd literally kill myself if it was."

Bella laughed.

"No, he's out with a woman from the Reservation named Sue Clearwater. She's a widow and has two kids, Leah and Seth. Leah's the Bitch and Seth is the easygoing Kid Brother. Their father died last year of a heart attack."

"Oh wow, that sounds interesting. So your father is basically dating one of your friends' mom. It doesn't feel just a bit awkward?"

"Ha ha, Ange, this is just the first date! And if they did start going steady, I'd be really happy. Everyone at the Reservation is like family to me."

"Wow, Bells. So," her voice became a bit tentative, "I was talking to Jessica again because she and Mike went back to the Cullen house and in one of the windows they actually saw Jasper Cullen in there."

I sighed.

"It's okay, Ange. I've actually been hanging out with Jasper. He's no longer Jasper Cullen though. I guess he's a Hale, now-"

"Whitlock."

I jumped and turned toward Jasper.

He was smirking at me and I glared at him before sticking my tongue out.

"Whitlock, I mean. His original name before he became a Hale and a Cullen is Whitlock and he's back to using it."

"Whitlock, huh? Hmm, Jasper Whitlock. That actually sound a bit sexy, Bells."

I chocked.

"Ange!"

She laughed.

"Come on, there's just something attractive about the way his name is strung together. Think about it."

I rolled my eyes, "What ever you say Ange. Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you on Monday, okay? Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned toward my guest.

"Has your mother ever taught you it's rude to eavesdrop?" I asked in mock anger.

He smirked and shook his head.

"You are something else, Bella Swan."

He came and stood hesitantly next to me on the bed. I rolled my eyes but gave him a gentle smile.

"You don't need to be afraid of sitting next to me on the bed, Jasper. You don't even have to ask me," he smiled a small smile and sat carefully on the bed, "but may I ask, what are you doing here?"

He gave a sheepish smile and looked down before biting his lip. It reminded me of a human blushing.

"I was bored and I was wondering if I could read to you again tonight?" his answer. came out in the form of a question. At the offer of falling asleep to his voice, I couldn't refuse.

"Sure," I smiled and sent him waves of excitement.

For the second time in a row I fell asleep to Jasper's voice with a smile on my face.

**A/N: A BIG BIG BIG SHOUT OUT AND THANK YOU TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS, SPECIFICALLY: JXB ADDICTED, ACW1, AND SLC6548. THESE GUYS HAVE BEEN WITH ME SINCE THE BEGINNING AND HAVE STUCK WITH ME EVER SINCE! THEY'RE AWESOME.  
**

**AND OF COURSE ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE FAVORITE-ED AND ALERTED ME AND THIS STORY! **

**OKAY, IN A NUTSHELL: THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY! WITH YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVORITE-ING AND ALERTING, YOU ENCOURAGE ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. IF I COULD GO THROUGH MY SCREEN I'D GIVE EACH OF YOU ALL A TIN OF MY FAMOUS PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES. **

**-AKEMI  
**


	11. Chapter 11

JPOV

The next two weeks went by quickly. I got to see and talk to Bella everyday, and it's as if I've been living on a cloud; nothing bad could reach me, only ecstasy.

Slowly but surely, Bella's been introducing me to her circle of friends. Surprisingly, the first person she introduced was Mike Newton. I wish she hadn't, because not only did I remember him from my last stint as a high school student, but the feelings of intense lust projected at Bella had me and the Major exorcising complete and utter control. I wanted to growl at the little shit to let him know that Bella was off limits, and if that didn't satisfy me, then biting his throat out would do nicely. The next person was her best friend Angela Webber. I remembered her as being a quiet, shy wallflower, but the Angela I'm getting to know has impressed me. Bella did a good job in choosing her as a friend. Our goal was to introduce me Jacob, a Quileute Wolf. I'm hesitant about it, but if it's important to Bella, then it's important to me.

I should have remembered that all good things come to an end. Today is the first day that I don't see Bella and already I've been feeling waves of determined, malicious intent coming closer, which have caused me to be on alert all day.

Having nothing to do and this mysterious stranger making his way to town had me pacing endlessly in my bedroom.

My pacing was finally halted by my phone alerting me that I had a text message. I hoped that it was Peter, and sure enough, it was.

Start looking for a job. Now.

P.s.- 872-455-1572. Jenks.

I was confused as fuck, but again, I trusted Peter with everything I had.

Now, unlike the Cullens, I didn't save massive amounts of money through the years, because the situations I found myself in prevented me from doing so. I couldn't save money when I was human because I was a soldier and the army didn't have money at all, and I wasn't allowed to have my own funds during my years with Maria. We were forced to let her provide for us as she saw fit, and of course, I had 'my own funds' so to speak' but it was Cullen money and I got rid of all the credit cards as soon as I left them.

_'Huh, I guess I do need a job after all.'_

It then occurred to me that Jenks, the Whitlock personal lawyer, would have to give me all new papers.

_'Thanks, brother'_

I immediately called Jenks and gave him the necessary information and told him that Peter would be the one paying. Jenks assured me that everything I needed would be delivered to the address I gave him by the next afternoon.

That done I put in a pair of brown contacts and left the house, mentally going over every store and office here in Forks and Port Angeles to choose where to start first.

Mike Newton

This time I texted back.

Thanks again, fucker

You know it, and so does Charlotte. She says hi and to leave you alone so we can have more alone time. Bye.

I read the message and laughed at him. I have always admired his comedic personality; it was a nice buffer when things got stressful.

I sighed and reluctantly made my way to Newton's Outfitters. I didn't want to work for or even with the kid, but a job was a job and my momma raised me to do what needed to get done.

I entered the store and wrinkled my nose at the strong smell of plastic, rubber, and whatever shit Mike used to make himself 'smell good' for the ladies. Mike was the only one at the register so I got in line and waited my turn. Any humans that tried to get in line behind me I sent feelings of indecisiveness, impatience, or a strong dose of fear and anxiety. That kept them from staying in line and leaving me free to talk to Mike however long I wanted.

It wasn't that long a wait and I soon found myself face to face with him. He looked up at me and gave me an hones grin. I had to admit, despite his wanting Bella he was a pretty decent kid.

"Hey, man! What's up?" We shook hands and I got down to business.

"He Mike, I'm actually looking for a job and I was wondering if you had any job openings here?"

He gave off waves of kindness and hope.

"Sure!, let me give you an application. You know," he began as he looked under the counter for what he needed, "Bella used to work here a few months back. She worked here for about...six months, give or take. Ever since she left it's really been me hanging out here. My father is the owner of course and he takes care of everything from home and my mother doesn't like to work, so I've been stuck here. Ah!" He triumphantly waved the application at me and then set it down a few inches from where we were standing and handed me a pen.

"The pen is just a formality dude, I'll make sure you get hired, just fill out your name and address and number. The rest can be filled out later as needed."

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

I quickly filled out the necessary lines and handed it to Mike.

"Great! How soon can you start, man?"

I was about to reply that now would have been good when those waves of determined, malicious intent arrived outside the store. I put myself in a subtle defensive stance in front of Mike. The door jingled and Mike looked toward the door and the poor bastard gasped and came in his pants.

Yeah, that's the kind of reaction Rosalie had on most guys.

I growled a growl that only she could hear and spoke,

"What the fuck are you doing here Rosalie?"

She ignored me and looked around the place and sneered,

"Well isn't this a quaint little place."

She then proceeded to check her nails and ignore me. I knew her game. She was trying to control the conversation, but I wasn't going to let her have that.

I politely excused myself from Mike, who only grunted at me and I walked towards Rosalie and took hold of her elbow. To the human eye, it would be a polite gesture, but underneath that I was only centimeters away from crushing her elbow. Her jaw was clenched holding in a whimper and I escorted her outside and into a convenient alley next to the store.

"Don't think I haven't been feeling the negativity from you Rose, so speak the truth. Now."

Rose may be a confident, prideful bitch, but she was no match for me, a soldier with years of experience. I wouldn't lay a hand on a woman, but if Rose didn't comply I wouldn't hesitate.

She gulped and I could feel her attempt at getting ready to refuse me. I growled at her in warning and shoved towards the wall while sending her a healthy does of fear.

"Don't tempt me Rosalie. This is only a taste of what I can do. _Speak!"_

**'Yes, dominate'**

"A-Alice said that I sh-should be here. Th-that you n-n-needed me."

"Does it look like I need you," I growled menacingly. However, this time a fire entered her eyes.

"She said that you have been hanging with the stupid human, Isabella! She said that you'd suffer extreme consequences if you continued to hang around with her!" She dared speak up.

The Major tried to completely take over at the slur at Bella, but I forced him back. This situation called for a clear head.

I gave Rosalie a piercing glare and told her,

"I don't believe that bitch for one second. You forget Rosalie that I've lived with her longer than you have. There's a high possibility that she's lying. Go home to Emmett and _don't come back._ This is my territory now, and until I say otherwise you are _unwelcome here, _got that?"

I felt her acquiescence and I turned around and just left her there. I ran towards Bella's house. Even though I gave a warning to Rosalie, me and the major wanted to see her, to assure ourselves of her health and presence.

I arrived in ten seconds flat and I didn't even bother knocking on the front door. I opened the window and before she knew what was happening I held her tightly against me and put my nose in the juncture of her neck. Her scent was strong and potent and it soothed me. I gave a pleased, relieved grumble and held her for a few more minutes.

The curiosity got the best of her and she asked,

"Uhhh, Jasper?..."

I was going to explain what was going on but my phone vibrated. It was another text from Peter.

Watch your backs. I don't know from whom, just watch them.

Shit.

**A/N: I JUST THOUGHT I'D GIVE Y'ALL (ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO WILL BE STUCK AT HOME OVER THE BREAK) SOME ENTERTAINMENT FOR THE SPRING HOLIDAY ;) I GUESS I WORKED WELL UNDER PRESSURE THIS TIME BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING WRITTEN AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER. YOU SEE, THE OTHER CHAPTERS WERE ALREADY PRE-WRITTEN AND STUFF. I'M ACTUALLY QUITE PROUD OF MYSELF BECAUSE THIS IS ONE IS ACTUALLY QUITE LONG, YAY FOR ME! "D**

**R&R IF YOU CAN! I KNOW MOST OF YOU GUYS WILL BE BUSY FOR THE NEXT WEEK PARTYING AND VACATIONING AND WHATNOT SO NO PRESSURE ;)**

**FIC REC'S:**

**_Feral Blood _by CarlislaCooper- This story is very awesome. It's a 'mate' fic with a Carlisle/Bella pairing. It's just awesome all around, and I very highly encourage you to go read it! HOWEVER, there is some 'controversial'/'taboo' material in it, so if you're going to read it you'll have to do it with an open mind but it's well worth it if you do :)  
**

**_A Quiet Fire _by Magnolia822- This is a Bella/Edward pairing and is just pure genius. The story flows so smoothly and there's a very nice amount of angst, drama, and fluffy romance!**

**_Instinct _by Villainess Foul- A very nice Jasper/Bella fic. This story starts after 'New Moon' and is a very good read. Hopefully you've heard of it, but if you haven't you have now! ;p  
**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I was confused and impatient, because Jasper had yet to explain his peculiar behavior. Of course, he felt what I did and promptly began to explain himself.

"Rosalie stopped by."

"_W-what_?"

I was stunned. Why would Rosalie bother to stop by Forks at all? She had no ties this place. Well, except maybe Jasper. From what I had observed from my time with the Cullens, Rosalie loved Jasper fiercely. As a brother of course. Besides Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were the only ones who were closest to him.

"Alice is up to something Bella. She sent Rosalie over here on the lie that because I've been hanging out with you, I'm in danger."

"Alright, but what makes you think that Alice is up to something?"

Jasper sighed and gestured for me to have a seat, which I did, and he began to pace.

"What you and everyone else don't know about Alice, is that she has lied about her visions before. She manipulates, although usually for ev'ryone's benefit. But the stunt she pulled on me, I don't trust that bitch. I got a txt from Peter telling us to watch our backs from some sort of enemy. I think that Alice is that enemy."

Jasper's Texas twang became very noticeable again. It occurred to me that that happens when he's feeling a strong emotion, usually agitation and anger.

Although I hated to be the devil's advocate, I had to pose the question to Jasper,

"Well, are you really sure it's Alice? I mean, maybe you're a bit biased."

Jasper glared at me fiercely in response.

"I'm a natural born soldier Bella. I ain't biased."

_'Uh oh, he said "ain't" '_

I decided to change the topic for the moment, and I changed it to something else that I also had a question about.

"Jasper? Why did you act the way you did earlier?"

He sent me a feelings of question although I could tell he had a very good idea about what I was asking him. The twinkle in those gorgeous honey eyes of his gave it away. The idiot was going to make me ask out loud.

I looked him in the eye and asked,

"Jasper why did you climb into my window, hug me and sniff me?"

"I had to make sure you were unharmed, Bella." Jasper's face truly looked perplexed.

_'Edward never did that.'_

"Edward never did that."

Jasper was astonished.

"He didn't?"

I shook my head.

"Is is a vampire thing or something, to check on one like that?"

Jasper looked contemplative and then his face became guarded for a moment, it was as if he put on a mask, but then it went away.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, it's a vampire thing in a way." He looked at me and smiled.

I wanted to ask him about his 'moment' further but I instinctively knew that he wouldn't want to talk about it right now. I resolved that the next time the issue or subject came up again, I'd definitely ask him.

We spent a few hours hanging out and then he left, needing to take care of a few things and to leave me to do my homework.

As I was doing it, my phone vibrated and I saw it was a message from Jacob, which reminded me that I needed to speak with him about _possibly _formally meeting Jasper. I trusted him, so I really hoped that everything would turn out great.

I called him.

_"Hey Bella Bo-Bella!"_

I smiled at his antics. He always made me smile.

"Hey, Jake, how's everything going?"

_"Oh nothing much, except that Raven is fucking pregnant! I'm going to become a fucking dad, Bella!" _He boomed excitedly._  
_

My swelled for my friend. He sounded so happy, as she should be. He deserved happiness.

"Oh, Jake, that's wonderful! I have to go out to the reservation sometime. I can't believe that I live ten minutes away and I never visit. Uh, Jake, speaking of _visits, _I have a friend I would like to formally introduce to you."

_"A friend, huh? An intimate friend? A benefit friend?"_

"No Jake," I laughed.

"It's actually Jasper Hale. Well, Whitlock. He's no longer Cullen. His last name is Whitlock now."

There was a small silence on the other end.

_"As much as I want to growl and say no, I don't have a problem with the motherfucker. Not after what you told me why the Cullens left you. Alright, I meet 'im."_

I bit my lip before continuing,

"Jake, there's one more thing. He feeds on humans now. But don't worry, he's been hunting in Port Angeles and Seattle. Mostly Seattle."

_"As long as he doesn't feed in Forks or Port Angeles and feeds only in Seattle or somewhere else_, _I'll try to overlook that little fact."_

I grinned. I knew that I could count on Jacob.

"Great! How about tomorrow! I can visit you and maybe Jasper can pick me up from the border?"

_"ha ha, are you sure your vampire will be okay with that. Will he mind you making plans for him without asking?"_

"Oh yeah. I haven't thought of that."

I ignored the primal feeling I felt when he said 'your vampire'. Although, in a way, he is mine. He and I are tied together by a special bond. Speaking of the devil, the electrical awareness that I just came to realize as his presence trickled over my skin. I felt waves of amusement and positive affirmation.

"Yeah, Jake, I think he'll be okay with that."

_"Alright then, see you tomorrow."_

"Alright the, see you."

I hung up and before I could turn around and greet him he hugged me from behind and gave a purr. My body warmed in response.

"Jasper, did you just purr?"

He stiffened.

"Uh, no I didn't. I just growled a little. Sorry, it's a vampire instinct."

There was an awkward silence. What was going on?

Even though I knew that I shouldn't, I ignored and avoided the pretty obvious elephant in the room.

"Read to me?"

Jasper immediately accepted.

**A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE RIGHT? YEAH, WE ALL KNOW THAT FF . NET HAS BEEN A FAIL :P I TRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER WHILE I WAS 'WAITING' FOR EVERYTHING TO BE 'FIXED' BUT THEN I GOT MAD WHEN IT DIDN'T SO I DELETED THE CHAPTER I WROTE AND REFUSED TO WRITE ANYTHING FOR MY STORIES. I GUESS MY HIATUS WAS USEFUL FOR SOMETHING BECAUSE NOW I'M FULL OF NEW IDEAS FOR ALL MY STORIES. EXCEPT FOR MY TWILIGHT ONES. THOSE I ALREADY KNOW WHERE I WANT THEM TO GO. **

***DISCLAIMER-EVEN THOUGH CARLISLACOOPER (NOW KNOWN AS 'THE JOKER'S DAUGHTER') DIDN'T NECESSARILY COME UP WITH THE WHOLE PURRING THING, SHE OWNED IT AND MADE IT HER BITCH AND SO I OWE IT TO HER TO GIVE A DISCLAIMER :) :) SO YEAH, KUDOS TO HER! :D***

**I NOW HAVE A BLOG FOR STUFF RELATED TO MY STORIES- AKEMISHIKON(DOT)BLOGSPOT(DOT)COM-SO GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT! ;D**

**FIC REC'S-**

**_A Thousand Leaves _by BellaSunshine-An amazing fic. It has Prisonward who was a Doucheward but changed, however that doesn't stop his past from coming back and biting him in the ass. That's as much as I can tell ya without giving anything away :P**

**BY THE WAY PEOPLE, ALL OF MY RECS (AND FUTURE REC'S) ARE ON MY FAVORITES AND ALERTS LIST SO YOU CAN GO TAKE A LOOK AND BROWSE AROUND YOURSELF IF YOU WANT INSTEAD ;)**

**THANKS, R&R!**

**-AKEMI  
**

**R&R! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

JPOV

_'Shit! Fuck! Shit fucking shit!'_

I paced agitatedly up and down my bedroom.

_'This cannot be happening!'  
_

I growled as I paced and then sat down and put my head in my hands. How could this happen? It was just a few months ago that I was grieving Alice's desertion, and now, here I am acting like a devoted _mate _to Bella, the woman that has been slighted by a Cullen as well.

_'Maybe that's why I've been acting the way I have. We know what the other has gone through.'_

Bella is my friend, and nothing more. It can't be more.

_'Where's Peter when I need him?'_

As soon the thought went through my mind, my phone buzzed with a txt. Of course, it was Peter the Asshole Know-it-all.

I can't help you with what you already know.

Bastard.

I had no clue what to do. Was it really possible that Bella and I are mates?

_'No, it can't be. This is just some fluke.'_

After all, how could we be mates when I was around her for almost a year, and there wasn't any indication that we were mates? If she was truly my mate, then I would have tried to keep her and Edward apart. It was then I decided that what happened today was indeed a fluke.

I spent the rest of the evening doing my own thing, mostly hunting. Since getting back together with Bella, hunting innocent humans no longer held an appeal. Hunting those who deserved to die, however, was a different matter. It was fun, making sure that the scum of society knew that they were going to be punished for their wrong doings, no matter what they did to escape from me. One bastard actually managed to shoot me. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't any pain that I hadn't felt before and I healed it with a simple spit glob of my venom. As hot as bullets can be, they themselves are no match for cold vampire skin. Yeah, they'll burn a hole through, but that hole is easily healed.

When the time to pick Bella up from La Push rolled around, I realized that I didn't have a car to pick her up in. I had become so used to traveling on foot that it didn't occur to me that I would need transportation here in Forks.

_'You can carry her and then go shopping with her for a car.'_

I issued a small rumble at the thought of being near her and decided that that's what I would do. With my plans for the day set, I set off to the border of La Push reached it a minute later.

There she was, standing with a guy who looked like the poster-boy of steroids, who had his arm around her shoulders. I had to bite back the possessive, warning growl that wanted to escape.

I stopped about a foot away from them and held out a hand for Bella. She immediately left wolf-boy's embrace and went to my side. I gave him a smug smile and he narrowed his eyes before he rolled them.

"I'm assuming you're Jacob Black?"

Agitation. The monster inside me stirred in agitation.

**'Enemy.'**

My face began to morph into snarl, but I pushed the reaction back. I noticed that Jacob's hands were unconsciously balled into fists.

"Yeah, man, I'm Jake."

He stepped forward to shake my hand but I looked at it and then gave him a pointed look.

"I'd shake your hand, but I'm afraid I'd fuck you up than be polite."

He put his hand back at his side and then observed me before he smirked and simply said,

"I approve."

He approved of me. My natural enemy approved of me, something that was never extended to Doucheward. I gave him a smirk back and I sent him waves of approval as well as interest.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Dude, what the fuck was that! Is that-?"

"That, Mr. Black, was my gift. I use it at times to communicate, but rarely."

I felt his excitement building but I put a hand up to stop him before he could speak.

"Jacob, we can discuss my gift at length at a later date if you want."

"Dude that would be fucking awesome! Shit, just name a time and place! It's Jake, by the way. You can call me Jake."

"Jake, then. I'll talk to you soon."

I looked down at Bella and asked her,

"You ready to go darlin'?"

She gave me a bright smile that warmed my chest and nodded. She turned back to Jake and said her goodbyes and we began to walk away and I told her my plans and asked her if she wanted to come. She gave me an enthusiastic answer and before she knew it I had scooped her up into my arms and began to run. She squealed and pressed herself close to me, which I have to admit I enjoyed. She felt so good pressed against me. She always has.

Again, it only took about a minute to get to her house. I deposited her in her truck and went around to the passenger side and climbed in. Bella turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't you want to drive, since you're 'the man'?" she asked playfully.

"I decided to let you drive today," I shrugged.

She laughed, her emotions a mixture of amusement and disbelief, and then turned back and turned the ignition and proceeded to drive to Port Angeles. The drive was filled with laughter and joy. She would make fun of my music station choices, but then she would end up singing along and then I'd make fun of her and she'd dare me to listen to a song from stations that I hated. Then, we'd start all over again. Surprisingly, we arrived at the Port in forty-five minutes instead of the usual hour it takes a human.

As we were walking along the car lot, an idea occurred to me. I turned to Bella,

"Hey Bella, why don't you pick something out for me?"

She gave off waves of surprise.

"Go on," I winked. She rushed off to the motorcycle section, which pleasantly surprised me. The last time I tried to buy a motorcycle, Alice made me sleep outside like the 'barbarian' I was trying to be and went to the car lot without me to cancel the purchase before it was too late.

I caught up with her and found her standing by the sexiest motherfucking bike I had ever seen. I immediately called the salesman over and demanded everything there was to know.

The bike in question was a metallic forest green 2010 Motto Guzi Griso1200 8V SE. It was perfect. My phone vibrated with a phone call. Only one person besides Bella would know this phone number.

"What's up asshole?"

Peter chuckled.

"I wired a nice chunk of moolah for ya. Use it to buy that sexy specimen you're looking at right now."

"Thanks brother," I smiled.

Fifteen minutes later I straddled my woman and began to ride 'er. My monster growled as he felt the waves of lust directed at me from Bella.

I made a mental note to ride in front of her as much as possible.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE COMPLETELY LATE UPDATE FOLKS! :( I HIT A BRICK WALL WITH THIS ONE, AND RL HAS BEEN KEEPING ME AWAY FROM MY BABIES(MY STORIES, NOT REAL LIFE BABIES). TRUTHFULLY, I'M NOT THAT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T FEEL SATISFIED WITH IT, BUT IF YOU DO THEN I'LL CALL IT A JOB WELL DONE ;) THE PICTURE FOR THE MOTORCYCLE IS ON MY BLOG: AKEMISHIKON(DOT)BLOGSPOT(DOT)COM. YOU WILL FIND ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING RELATED TO MY STORIES THERE ;)  
BUT SERIOUSLY, CHECK OUT THE PICTURE. THAT BIKE IS MOTHER EFFING SEXY. **

**THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE**

-**AKEMI SHIKON  
**


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

_'This isn't good, this isn't good at all.'_

I was in my bedroom pacing back and forth while Angela sat cross-legged on my bed, watching me. She needed to be helping me, not staring at me! I turned to her.

"Well, say something!"

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to say? I don't even know what you're talking about, or what has you so worked up."

_'Oh. Right.'_

"Ang, I think I'm fucking falling for Jasper."

"Oh, yeah, I already knew that."

She had me confused. I thought she didn't know what I was talking about?

"What do mean by that? Am I that transparent? Shit! So you think he knows? He hasn't been acting weird around me, so maybe he doesn't know, but then he has a gift that basically allows him to read people well, so maybe he does know! No, he can't know, it'd ruin our friendship!"

I didn't know what to do. The feelings I was having for him didn't go away like I thought they would. After Jasper rode home on his new bike, he took me out to eat at the diner and dropped me off home afterwards. That was the first night I dreamt of Jasper, and it was in a not so innocent way. Now, there I was two weeks later, still having dreams about him and having to hide my feelings as much as I could. When I was with Edward, Jasper and I hardly interacted, and really, I was always distracted with thoughts of Edward and how surreal my life had become. But now that my days were filled with being around him, getting to know and spend time with him, I was drawn in. Literally. I was constantly fighting the urge to touch him in some way. My hands didn't want to leave him, it seemed.

"Well what's wrong with having feelings for him? I think you guys would be great together."

I shook my head.

"No, Ang, I'm not good enough for him. Remember Alice? How could I compete with her?"

Angela stood up and pulled me towards my full-length mirror that was mounted on the inside of my closet door.

"Look in the mirror Bella, you're just as pretty as she was, maybe even more."

I scoffed an pulled myself away from my reflection.

"I don't think so," I laughed wryly, "trust me, I really can't compete with her."

Angela just rolled her eyes. She didn't understand, she didn't see him when Alice left him. He basically had the vampire version of a mental break. Not to mention, I could never meet his standards, after all, compared to Alice, I was just plain, human, Bella.

The next day at school, Jasper dropped me off on his bike. He called me around one in the morning offering a ride, and of course, I accepted.

The ride to school was interesting. Even though it was a five minute ride, it was sexual torture. The feeling of myself wrapped around his body, smelling his scent, and the vibrations of the bike against an intimate place was true torture. I tried so hard to keep what I was feeling from Jasper.

I was the object of stares and whispers all day, but I didn't care. Not anymore. Let them stare. I have the perfect specimen of a man as mine, so let them stare and weep!

The day passed and Jasper picked me up. Once again, torture, but I gladly endured it.

_'Even though I can't have him, I can at least enjoy stuff like this._

Jasper drove me to and from school the rest of the week.

APOV

Drats, I still see them together! At least I'm very close to finding my mate, so at least that's one thing that's going right.

I don't want them together. He's mine. I'm the one that's made Jasper into what he is. He's mine. And when I get him back, that ugly green contraption will be the first thing to go.

Time to put my new plan into action. They won't know what hit them.

* * *

**A/N: I'M VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'M SAD TO SAY THAT I'VE HAD TO PUT FANFICTION ON THE BACK BURNER AND CONCENTRATE COMPLETELY ON REAL LIFE. I'M BACK THOUGH, READY FOR MY PLACE OF ESCAPE ONCE AGAIN :)**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT THAT REALLY SEEMED LIKE A VERY GOOD SPOT TO END.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE,**

**AKEMI**


	15. Chapter 15

JPOV

It was a Saturday, and as usual, I was spending it with Bella. As juvenile as it was, we spent the morning watching cartoons. It was fucking fun. We had plans to meet Jacob at the Forks Community Park later on in the day so that I could demonstrate my gift to him, as promised.

We were heading out the door when I felt a signature of emotions that felt familiar, heading our way. I recognized the deep-rooted feelings of knowing and amusement, and I was instantly alert. The only reason for that signature to come seek me out would be that trouble would be heading our way, and soon.

I pushed Bella behind me and stood waiting. When he arrived, his face was grave.

"Major."

"Peter."

I suppressed a growl. I knew I was about to hear some bad news. Bella shifted behind me and her emotions were of recognition, confusion, and wariness. I pulled her to my side, looping my arm around her waist.

"Umm, hi Peter. Uhh, would you like to come in?"

_'That's my girl.'_

So fucking adorable and polite.

He looked at her and smirked. He was putting out strong waves of mischief. I sent him a warning and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Why the hell are you here Peter?"

"I think it would be best if you sent Isabella inside."

I faced her and raised an eyebrow and jerked my head towards the house.

"But-" Bella was ready to argue.

"Not now, Isabella. Get inside."

Isabella knew I meant business and went inside without a word, all the while sending me waves of annoyance.

I turned back to my second.

"Again, why the hell are you here?"

He sighed.

"Remember when I sent you that txt that told you to watch your backs? Well, I was right, but not completely. The threat I felt was always there, but there was no way you could watch your back because the threat was so far away, geographically. The threat is stronger, Major. A lot stronger, and it's getting close. I feel that you're gonna need what ever help you can get. That is why me and my Charlotte are here."

And that was when I knew that there was a world of fuckery headed our way. Charlotte was always the weak one, and Peter always goes out of his way to protect his mate. If he brought her here to help, then things are going to go south.

BPOV

I paced anxiously in my bedroom while Jasper and Peter were outside. I really wanted to be out there with them, and if it was Edward who told me to go inside, I would have tried to find a way to sneak back outside and listen to the conversation. However, Jasper is different. He doesn't always hide things from me, so if he tells me to go inside, then I know that I should just do as he says.

Five minutes later, both Jasper and Peter came in. I rushed down the stairs.

"Is everything alright Jasper?"

He sighed.

"No, Bella, they're not. I'll tell you later."

I don't think Jasper noticed, but he was sending waves of his feelings, loud and clear. He was very worried. In turn, I was getting worried and all I wanted was to be in his arms, because if I was in his arms, I knew I would be safe from anything.

I turned my attention to Peter.

"Um, Peter? If you're going to be here, then I want you to know about the only rule I have. Don't feed in Port Angeles. Seattle is ok, but not Port Angeles, and here in Forks of course. Forks and Port Angeles is off limits."

That seemed to ease the tension.

"Haha, of course little lady."

_'Huh, he has a southern twang, just like Jasper.'_

Peter and Jasper left to go hunting.

Later that evening, me and Jasper were on my bed. He was leaning against the headboard, and I was snuggled in his embrace.

"What's going on Jasper? Why is Peter here?"

He squeezed me tighter.

"I don't really know much, darlin'. All I know is that there is some sort of threat and you and I are the targets."

I gasped.

"What do you mean we're targets?"

He sent me some calming waves.

"Exactly that. You and I are in some sorta trouble."

And that was all that was said on the subject. He proceeded to read me to sleep.

JPOV

The moment I knew she was asleep, I pulled myself away from her and made sure she was tucked in properly and went back to the Cullen house. I hardly ever stay there anymore, but now that Peter is here, we need an official headquarters.

He was already waiting in my bedroom, looking at what was left in there. The moment he sensed my presence, like the good soldier I trained him to be, he fell into position. Standing straight, motionless, with his hands behind his back. I also put myself in a state that I haven't been in in a long time. I brought the Major out of his chains and kept him right under the surface. My eyes darkened and my venom started flowing, making my mouth slick, and my teeth even more lethal.

"Peter, what do you suggest we do?"

"First off Major, we need to introduce Charlotte and Bella to each other. Bella needs to be kept safe, and my Charlotte can protect her."

**'Protect Mine! Yes!'**

And that was when I realized.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONGISH WAIT. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT FF . NET HAS BEEN ACTING WERID WITH ME. EVERY TIME I TRIED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, THE EDIT/PREVIEW BOX WOULDN'T LET ME. THE BOX WAS LIKE, HALF AN INCH THICK, SO ALL I COULD WRITE WAS ABOUT TWO LINES. AT FIRST I THOUGHT IT WAS MY LAPTOP, SO I TRIED TO WRITE WITH TWO OTHER COMPUTERS. SAME THING HAPPENED. ANYWAY, IT'S WORKING RIGHT NOW, SO I'VE TAKEN ADVANTAGE. **

**ANOTHER THING, I HOPE YOU READ THIS: ANGRY FANFICTIONEER, HOW NICE AND BRAVE (NOT) IT WAS OF YOU TO WRITE A FLAME REVIEW AND DO IT SO THAT I CAN'T RESPOND BACK. WELL, SORRY CHICA, BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY RESPONSE. SO, HERE I AM RESPONDING TO YOU, AND GUESS WHAT? EVERY ONE ELSE WILL GET TO SEE. HOW 'BOUT THEM APPLES?**

**DEAR ANGRY FANFICTIONEER,**

**HOW IN THE WORLD AM I GIVING UP? I WORK HARD ON MY STORIES, AND THE MOMENT I GIVE UP, _EVERYONE _WILL KNOW. AND THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, THE WORD 'GRAMMAR' IS SPELLED 'GRAMM_AR_' NOT 'GRAMM_ER', _THE WORD IS 'HORRI_D_' NOT 'HORRI_S'. _SO PLEASE, DON'T CRITICIZE MY GRAMMAR IF YOU CAN'T EVEN CRITICIZE IT WHILE SPELLING IT CORRECTLY.**

**AND MY WRITING STYLE? WELL, YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO THINK IT'S CHEESY, SO I'M NOT MAD ABOUT THAT.**

**AND I'M NOT MAD THAT YOU THINK THIS STORY "PALES IN COMPARISON" TO 'SHIMMERING MOON'. LET ME TELL YOU, I KNOW THAT 'MOONY' THE BEAST, AND 'MAJOR' THE BEAST ARE SIMILAR, BECAUSE I DID THAT ON PURPOSE. THEY ARE THE PRIMAL PARTS OF BOTH JASPER AND REMUS, SO YEAH, THEY'RE GOING TO ACT SIMILAR**

**NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO CRITICIZE MY STORY, OR A CHAPTER, PLEASE DO IT IN A MORE RESPECTFUL WAY, INSTEAD OF BEING RUDE ABOUT IT AND SIGNING THE REVIEW ANONYMOUSLY.**

**RESPECTFULLY,**

**AKEMI.**

**ALRIGHT GUYS, THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY! AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE REVIEW ANGRY FANFICTIONEER SENT, THEN LOOK AT THE REVIEWS PAGE (DUH ^.^ :P ) OR LOOK AT MY STORY BLOG. **

**WWW . AKEMISHIKON . BLOGSPOT . COM**

**TO ME, IT SEEMED A BIT RUDE, SO YEAH. IF YOU ALL DON'T THINK IT WAS RUDE, THEN PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN WRITE SOME SORT OF APOLOGY IN THE NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**-AKEMI**


	16. Chapter 16

APOV

The stupid redhead actually believed me. I'm so smart. I sat there on the plane, going over the awesomeness of my plan and remembering my excellent execution of it.

_(Flashback)_

_What's my plan? First things first, I need to go to the Volturi. If anyone needs to be informed of Jasper's little antics, it's them. My ticket is all booked, my bags packed. Perfect._

_..._

_"Ah, little Alice! Come come dear. Come tell us why you have given us the honor of your presence."_

_I walked confidently to their dais and extended my hand to Aro without a word. He took it and of course, his brow wrinkled and a very short while later, he scowled. He let my hand go and sat back._

_"I see. And what is your purpose for showing me? You no longer have ties and loyalty to them."_

_"It is my duty, Lord Aro."_

_The next part of my plan suddenly came to me._

_"If I may say Aro, I have a better plan than what you just came up with."_

_His eyes sparkled._

_"Well then tell me my dear."_

_"When we were in Forks, a nomad group of vampires crossed our path, if you'll remember. We both know that Victoria desires revenge, and we know how she plans to achieve that. Let me go to her, allow her to take revenge, and the you may come and dispatch her and her army."_

_..._

_"What the hell do you want pixie-bitch?"_

_"Nice to see you too Victoria. That's quite a punch you have. Now that that's out of the way, I have a proposition for you."_

_(End of FB)_

I truly am a genius. Me and Victoria planned that I fly to Forks first, and she'll run there to meet me in two weeks. During my time with Victoria, I had another vision of Jasper. He's going to mate mark Bella. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Jasper has found his true mate, but he's mine. Bella can't have him. I don't hate her, but she's Jasper's mate, and for that she has to die. It's pure business.

Unknown POV

I woke up with a big headache. I wasn't alone. I looked at the body next to me, and sighed. Another day, another woman, another empty feeling. I have been feeling empty. Incomplete. All this time, I've thought that I was missing intimate female companionship. But now, I'm not so sure. Each one-night stand and fuck-buddy has yet to fill the emptiness inside me.

I observed the new woman. She was short, with black hair cut into a bob. She was very thin, but damn does she have a pair of knockers. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed again. I looked at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. She mint get the wrong idea. I got out of the bed and mechanically put my clothes on before walking out the door. I didn't look back.

BPOV

My dreams were filled with red eyes that were surrounded by disco lights. There was no sound, nor smell. I was hoping it was Jasper I was dreaming about.

My door, bursting open woke me up.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW, ANOTHER CLIFFY! ^.^ IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AS MORE OF AN INTERLUDE, THAN AN ACTUAL CHAPTER :)**

**LET ME THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT :) READING YOUR COMMENTS MADE ME SMILE. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :)**

**I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN GUYS!**

**-AKEMI**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M SURE ALL OF YOU HAVE HEARD THIS ALREADY, BUT APPARENTLY JACKSON RATHBONE HAS BEEN SEEING SOMEONE AND SAID GIRLFRIEND IS FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT WITH THEIR CHILD! I'M SOMEWHAT UPSET OBVIOUSLY, I MEAN COME ON, I'M SURE MOST OF US WANTED TO HAVE HIS BABIES :P BUT AT THE SAME TIME, I'M GLAD HE'S SETTLING DOWN, SOMETHING HE SAID HE WASN'T READY FOR LAST YEAR. I STILL WISH I WAS HIS PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND THOLUGH ^.^**

**AN UPDATE IS SOON HEADING Y'ALLS WAY BTW! SO STAY TUNED!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: AS YOU ALL KNOW FF DOT NET HAS BEEN ACTING WEIRD, SO I OBVIOUSLY HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO DO ANYTHING, THANK GOD I DECIDED TO GET BACK ON TODAY AND CHECK JUST TO SEE IF IT WAS WORKING, AND IT IS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE, LONGER A/N AT THE BOTTOM, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO:**

JPOV

It hit me, suddenly.

Realizing that Bella is my Mate wasn't a major thing. There weren't any fireworks, or major drama. It just was. It fit.

**'Mine', **the Major purred, and it repeated over and over to the point that the walls of my bedroom shook. I can't believe I never realized it until then.

**OOO**

Early the next morning, I felt waves of mischievousness, excitement, and a little bit of anticipation growing and coming closer. It was a combination I knew well.

Sure enough, Peter came through my door.

"Come on Major, let's go give your Mate breakfast in bed."

"What?"

"Breakfast, Major. Your little Mate needs morning sustenance does she not?"

It took the man in me to realize what Peter said, but my Beast understood, and I found myself unconsciously following Peter to the kitchen.

"So I was thinking some nice scrambled eggs over a bed of hash browns? Yes that'll do, and of course, let's not forget the bacon!"

The entirety of the situation finally caught up to me.

"Stop," I commanded. Peter, the facetious ass, froze entirely, one leg up and his left arm holding a plate above his head. He turned his head to me with a twinkle in his eye and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes Major?"

I guess he knew where all of this was going, and I realized the futility of telling him anything and I put two fingers to my forehead.

"Nevermind," I growled.

"All righty then!"

He put the plate on the kitchen counter and began taking out the necessary ingredients for Bella's breakfast when all of a sudden, **_'Mine. Bella is MY Mate, I provide for her. Me. Only me. I feed Mine.'_**

Growling, I yanked everything out of Peter's hands.

"I'll do the cooking," I snarled.

Peter bowed,

"Why of course Major. No one but you should provide for your Mate."

The ass was mocking me. I ignored him and proceeded to begin cooking the eggs first. Scrambled eggs shouldn't be that hard to cook.

**OOO**

It took me five fuckin' tries to get it right. Peter offered his help twice and offered his Charlotte's help once. Each one was met with a snarl and glare.

BPOV

My bedroom door bursting open woke me up. Standing there in the doorway smiling as if sunshine was really coming out his ass was Peter, and he was holding a breakfast tray with food on it.

"Good morning Sunshine! It's time for breakfast, made by our very own Jasper!"

I just stared. Peter took a step forward but was stopped by Jasper snarling at him while yanking the tray out of his hands. Peter rolled his eyes and put his hands up.

"Yeah yeah I know. You do it," he huffed, "I'll be waiting outside. Come out when you're ready Sunshine!"

With that, Peter blinked out the room.

_'Huh, I guess he has no problems acting like the vampire he is in front of me.'_

It took the weight of the tray and the heavenly smell of hot breakfast food to make me realize exactly what was going on. I gave a growl of my own and spoke in a normal tone, knowing that Peter would hear me.

"Peter you pretentious ass, haven't you heard of boundaries? What makes you think you can come into home _and _my room uninvited!"

All I heard was laughter coming from outside the house. He really was waiting outside.

My attention was brought back to my current situation by Jasper softly growling and insistently putting a fork in my hand and sat back on my bed and stared at me as if waiting for something, his black eyes hopeful. I had no clue what he wanted, but then it dawned on me that he wanted me to taste his food. _'Well why didn't he just say so?'_

I forked a portion of the scrambled eggs when I noticed the slightly burnt bed of hash browns beneath. I forked a portion of those as well and put it all in my mouth. The eggs were perfect, and the hash browns good, albeit they did have a burnt after taste. All in all it was a very good bite and I praised Jasper's cooking skills.

"This is really good, thank you for making it for me."

I was rewarded with a dazzling smile that made my heart stutter for a moment. We sat in silence as I finished my breakfast.

As soon as I swallowed the last bite and drank the last bit of juice, the tray disappeared from my lap and I found myself caught in Jasper's ruby red gaze barely a second later, and I absently noticed that in these past weeks, his eyes had not been the bright ruby red they are now, but a dark maroon. Now his eyes were a bright, shining ruby red that held me captive. He was the one to break the silence.

"Good mornin' darlin'," he whispered with a soft smile. _'My Jasper.'_

"Good morning Cowboy," I gave a smile of my own.

Our little bubble was broken by a,

"Come on let's go people! We have things to do, people to see!"

Jasper and I gave each other knowing looks and rolled our eyes, all the while still smiling.

While I showered, Jasper went downstairs to wash the dishes. Since I knew that he would finish before I was done showering, I told him to exit my bedroom until I said he could come in. He sent me a wave of confusion and I sent back waves of assurance. When I was done I towel-dried and brushed my hair before entering my closet. Looking at my choices I picked out a knee length jean skirt where all of the pockets were decorated with rhinestones and a simple dark blue form-fitting quarter-sleeve shirt. I told Jasper to come in and when he did I twirled around.

"Well? Should I wear this?"

His mouth tightened and his eyes darkened for a brief moment, and I wondered if I did something wrong.

"Jasper?"

He blinked and shook his head with a rueful smile.

"You look great Bella, but I think that skirt needs to go."

Looking back at myself in the mirror, I could see that no, the outfit did not mesh well. I turned back to him,

"Well what sort of bottoms do you want me to wear?"

He looked at me intensely, then he went into my closet and came back out with jeans that had a few holes and held them up.

"Wear these."

I took the jeans from him and went into my closet to change, and when I came back out, he growled and sent me approval. I liked what I saw in the mirror. I turned back to Jasper and he took my hand and we made our way outside.

I looked for Peter and I found him just sitting still in the middle of the lawn with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful and asleep. But that didn't last long. He appeared in front of us and looked down at me with a smile.

"Lookin' good Sunshine! Now, I want to formally introduce you to my Mate, Charlotte. Come on out darlin'."

A woman appeared next to him and he put his arm her waist and pulled her close to him and she in turn snuggled into his side. She was quite pretty with thin, straight, pale blonde hair and a small button nose.

"Sunshine, this is my Mate Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled and opened her mouth and the sweetest southern drawl emerged.

"Good mornin' sugar, it's so nice to finally meet you."

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN UPDATING. I WAS SO FRUSTRATED WITH FF DOT NET THAT I JUST STOPPED ACESSING THE SITE AND THEN I FORGOT ABOUT IT. SO JACKSON RATHBONE'S BABY IS A BOY. NOW, I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER ENDED ABRUPGLY/CLIFFY-LIKE, BUT THE CHAPTER WAS GETTING A BIT TOO LONG. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND REVIEWS :)**

**-AKEMI**


	19. Chapter 19

*****PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!*** **

**AS I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW, CRAZINESS WAS GOING DOWN HERE AT FF DOT NET. EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT ONE OF THE MORE POPULAR AUTHORS (I'M FOCUSING MORE ON HP THAN TWILIGHT) DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY STORIES MIGHT GET PULLED AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE IF THINGS CONTINUE GOING DOWNHILL. I AM MOW POSTING MY STORIES AS WELL ON TWCS (The Writer's Coffee Shop) JUST AS A PRECAUTION. MY PEN NAME THERE IS deazucar. ON THAT NOTE I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER, MY LIFE HAS BEEN VERY...SUCKY.**** YOU SEE, MY BOYFRIEND OF FOUR YEARS, THE MAN I THOUGHT I'D MARRY, BROKE UP WITH ME. APPARENTLY HE'D BEEN SEEING SOMEONE ELSE. AND THEN ONE MONTH LATER HIS FATHER PASSED AWAY UNEXPECTEDLY. AT THE MEMORIAL, I FINALLY MET THE ' OTHER WOMAN', AND WELL, I HATE TO BE MEAN, BUT SHE WAS FUGLY. NO JOKE. AND THEN I TRANSFERRED TO ANOTHER UNIVERSITY, SO I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH THAT AND OF COURSE SCHOOL HAS STARTED. ANYWAY, I PLANNED ON HAVING BELLA AND JASPER FINALLY GET TOGETHER, BUT NOPE. THEY WILL NOW SUFFER LIKE ME. **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO:

BPOV

It turned out that Charlotte was a lot of fun. Now, she wasn't fun in a modern way, but fun in a more, classic traditional way. She made me feel like I was back in her time, hanging out during tea and wearing the latest fashion. After introductions were made, we spent a solid two hours just talking. I guess she was born and raised in a time where women would 'hang out' by talking, gossiping and whatnot. Though, part of it was the stories she told of her and Peter's travels. It made me think of what it would be like to travel the country, heck even the world, with Jasper. I know that he didn't really like the 'Cullen style', so I wondered, would we camp out under the stars at night, stay in some cheap hotel?

Eventually all of my thoughts of Jasper caused me to miss his presence tremendously. I think that Charlotte noticed something because she finally ended our conversation and said,

"Let's go see what our boys are up to!"

I tried very hard, and succeeded thank God, to keep a blush at bay when she said 'our boys'. It really did take some getting used to my feelings for Jasper. Never have I felt anything like this. It's almost unreal.

* * *

JPOV

"So when are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Right to the point I see," I sighed. I had come to a decision.

"I will never tell Bella."

I for once rendered Peter speechless with surprise. After a few beats,

"Why the hell not, Major?"

"For one, I've just come out of a relationship with Alice. I don't want Bella to be a rebound. And frankly, I don't ever want to be in a relationship again. Never again."

"But she's your mate, Major. You can't deny that."

"Then I guess I'll be one of those who will live without my mate the rest of my existence."

"But Major-."

"**Enough.**" Peter's insistence was really starting to piss me off. Since he's calling me 'Major' might as well bring Him out of the cage. Peter wisely backed down.

"Never have I heard of a vampire dying from denying its mate. Don't ever bring this up again Peter. I mean it."

Peter sighed.

"Yes Major."

A few minutes later we were joined by the ladies. The moment Bella's scent reached my nostrils, I started vibrating from restraining myself from going to her.

**'My scent, Mine! Want Mine!'**

I know to most, my decision to keep Bella as a friend only seemed very foolish, selfish even, but it was my choice and I would stick with it. Unlike Doucheward, however, I would not attempt to erase myself from her life. I was way too selfish for that. If I won't keep her as a Mate, then I would keep her as a friend. Now that I was in her life, she was never going to get rid of me. I was going to be with her for the rest of her life.

* * *

BPOV

Peter and Charlotte stayed in Forks for a month. We spent that month what Peter called 'wilderness hiking'. It was really just a month-long pseudo camping trip, and surprisingly, me staying out for days at a time with Jasper and his family didn't bother him. Maybe it was because he thought they were helping me finally get over Edward.

When they left, I was somewhat sad to see them go, but unlike the Cullens, I knew that they would come back and visit.

It was two weeks after Peter and Charlotte departed that I noticed it. Something was wrong between me and Jasper. The changes were so subtle that to an outsider, our relationship was perfect. But I knew better, and it was starting to bother me. The most obvious change was that Jasper and I no longer communicated by feelings. He was keeping them from me. Every wave of concern I gave him, he would respond verbally,

"Everythin's fine darlin'."

It was during one of our 'nightly readings' that I finally confronted him.

"Jasper, what the hell is going on with you lately? You've been acting strange, and don't bother lying. I know you better than you think."

He sighed resignedly.

"Yes, something is bothering me, but it's nothing you need to worry about," he said as he cupped my cheek.

I raised my eyebrow,

"Are you sure?'

He ran his hand through my hair.

"Yes."

I nodded my head, but, I didn't believe him for a minute. His eyes. It was all in his eyes. But I would not press him. If it didn't work on me, then it definitely wouldn't work on him. All I could do was hope that he would come to me in time. I could also hope that it would be very soon, because I couldn't live with not communicating through feelings.

* * *

I was sick of this. Two more months went by, and Jasper was still distant. I was past being patient and letting him figure things out on his own. Christmas break was coming up, and I did not want to spend it being unhappy.

Since today was Saturday and my father had a rare three days off, he went out fishing, I decided that today was the day that I'd confront Jasper. He'd answer me honestly, one way or another.

* * *

**APOV**

I was happy. It seemed as if there was trouble in paradise. Visions of tears, desperation, and hurt put a smile on my face, not to mention, me and my mate are finally going to meet! God he is so handsome. With his dark blonde hair, green eyes, and slender body, he's perfect. Even more perfectly, his body is completely flawless. No scars of any kind whatsoever. If things continue going my way, then I will be the happiest person in the world, heck, I'd _rule _the world. It's not as if I don't rule it already. Everybody looks to me and my visions to make decisions, and when I tell them what decision to make, they make it! Even Aro wants me as part of the Guard desperately. I can truly rule the world.


End file.
